Jung dan Lee
by Jaeyong Princess
Summary: [Update 13 Des 2016] [NCT] [JaeYong] Dulu, Jaehyun tidak berani merealisasikan fantasi-fantasi liar-nya tentang Taeyong, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka kakak-adik, meskipun sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Tapi sekarang setelah orangtua mereka bercerai, setelah mereka berdua hanyalah "Jung" dan "Lee", boleh kan Jaehyun merealisasikan perasaan terpendamnya pada Taeyong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Di saat siswa-siswi lain tengah asyik menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin, sang ketua OSIS NCT High School, Jung Jaehyun, malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri di ruang OSIS. Matanya menatap layar laptop dengan serius, sama sekali tidak memedulikan kacamatanya yang sudah agak melorot ke hidungnya, jari-jemarinya yang lentik bergerak lincah di atas keyboard, dan bibirnya yang penuh agak memberenggut. Jujur saja ia sangat kelaparan, sama seperti siswa lainnya, apalagi setelah UTS Fisika yang membuat kepalanya benar-benar serasa terbakar! Tapi, proposal untuk festival musik tahunan sekolahnya harus segera selesai direvisi hari ini juga, agar para anggotanya mulai bisa menggalang dana mulai besok, atau syukur-syukur kalau hari ini kepala sekolah mereka langsung menandatangani proposal ini maka nanti sore Jaehyun dan teman-temannya bisa segera mulai beraksi.

Jaehyun termasuk siswa yang pandai, hanya saja ia lebih suka aktif berorganisasi dibandingkan belajar. Kalau ia mau, bisa saja ia menjadi peringkat pertama di angkatannya, mengalahkan Moon Taeil, hanya saja Jaehyun terlalu malas untuk belajar. Satu-satunya mata pelajaran yang ia sukai hanyalah Matematika, karena ia senang angka tapi tidak senang rumus. Matematika berbeda dengan Fisika. Menurutnya, Fisika itu sangat menyebalkan!

Perut Jaehyun keroncongan, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Dalam hati berdoa semoga ada teman-temannya yang berbaik hati datang kemari membawakannya makanan.

Jam istirahat tinggal tersisa 10 menit lagi. Jaehyun sudah hampir selesai, tinggal merapikan tampilan cover-nya saja. Perutnya berbunyi semakin keras.

"Sepertinya sempat juga nanti lari ke kantin untuk beli roti." Jaehyun mengangguk dengan optimis, jari-jarinya terampil sekali di atas keyboard. "Nah, selesai! Tinggal aku print!" Jaehyun tersenyum senang setelah meng-klik tombol print.

"JAEHYUN~AAAA!" Suara teriakan Ten membuat senyum Jaehyun semakin lebar. Pasti sahabatnya itu datang untuk membawakan makanan, pikir Jaehyun senang.

"Jaehyun! Jaehyun! Kau sudah dengar belum?" Ten datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Jaehyun celingukan, menatap kedua tangan Ten yang kosong. Ia meraba saku blazer dan celana panjang Ten, siapa tahu Ten menyembunyikan cokelat untuknya.

"Hey! Apaan sih Jae?!" Ten kesal badannya 'digerayangi' seperti itu.

"Mana makanan untukku?" Jaehyun memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Di kantin!" Jawab Ten cepat, membuat Jaehyun semakin sebal. "Eh, sudah dengar belum? Ada murid baru kelas 12, pindahan dari New York! Semua orang membicarakannya. Katanya dia sangaaaat tampan seperti model. Tapi dia terlihat jutek sekali, dan kabarnya dia sangat jago berkelahi. Terus, ada juga yang bilang kalau dia itu nge-drugs dan kerja sambilan sebagai gigolo."

Jaehyun mendengus. "Jangan percaya! Tidak ada satupun yang benar. Cuma gossip."

"Justru gossip itu membuat dia populer. Ya ampun, aku jadi penasaran pada kakak kelas kita yang baru itu. Se-tampan apa sih memangnya? Lebih tampan daripada aku? Aduh!" Ten mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil melotot kesal pada Jaehyun karena barusan Jaehyun memukul kepalanya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kau itu cute, bukan tampan!"

"Aku tampan, tau!" Ten bersikeras, ekspresinya terlihat sangat lucu.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. "Terserah."

Jaehyun merapikan kertas proposal yang masih terasa hangat karena baru saja keluar dari printer, berniat untuk menjilid-nya nanti setelah membeli roti di kantin.

"Mau ke mana?" Ten heran melihat Jaehyun berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Kantin." Jawab Jaehyun ketus. "Harusnya saat kau tidak melihatku di kantin, inisatif dong membawakanku makanan! Kau pasti tahu aku ada di ruang OSIS!"

Ten terkekeh. "Iya, iya, maaf. Habisnya aku penasaran sekali sih sama kakak itu."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Jadi, tadi stalking dia?"

Ten menggeleng. "Bukan stalking namanya, Jae! Tapi mengobservasi. Tadi dia datang sendirian ke kantin, tapi banyak anak cewek dan cowok yang mengikutinya. Tidak ada yang berani duduk dengannya, Jae. Aura kakak itu… sangat dingin dan mengerikan."

Jaehyun hanya tertawa dibuatnya. Mengerikan apanya?! Batin Jaehyun.

"Dia memang tampan, sih. Tapi menurutku lebih kelihatan cantik." Ten masih terus mengoceh.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Setuju."

"Hah? Memangnya kau sudah lihat wajah kakak itu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Kapan?" Ten penasaran.

Sebelum Jaehyun sempat menjawab pertanyaan Ten, seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah yang berlawanan dan langsung memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat. "Jaehyun~nie…"

"Hey, Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun balas memeluk pria berambut cokelat gelap itu dengan tak kalah eratnya. "Maaf tadi pagi aku tidak sempat menjemput hyung ke apartemen hyung. Lagian kenapa sih hyung malah tinggal di apartemen?! Bukannya di rumah saja denganku dan Mom?"

Ten hanya bisa ternganga lebar melihat Jaehyun memeluk… kakak kelas yang baru saja ia bicarakan dengan heboh kurang dari satu menit yang lalu!

Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya, ia memang tidak setinggi Jaehyun. Kedua lengannya masih melingkari pinggang Jaehyun, terkesan sedikit protektif. "Memangnya boleh?"

Jaehyun terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut Taeyong dengan gemas. "Tentu saja boleh, hyung. Kau kan… kakakku."

"Mantan kakak." Koreksi Taeyong.

Ten yang sejak tadi mendengar dan melihat semua itu semakin bingung. _Kenapa kak Taeyong terlihat berbeda sekali sekarang?_ Pikirnya.

Jaehyun sepertinya baru sadar kalau sejak tadi ia mengabaikan sahabatnya. "Ten, kenalkan, ini Lee Taeyong, kakak tiriku."

Taeyong langsung menatap Ten dengan kedua mata besarnya yang berbinar dan senyuman manis yang langsung membuat tubuh Ten kaku.

"Hallo, aku Lee Taeyong."

"T-Ten."

Ten membalas jabatan tangan Taeyong dengan gugup. Taeyong terkekeh. "Nama yang unik."

"Sebenarnya namanya Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul." Jaehyun nyengir.

"Chit? Apa?"

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Panggil dia Ten saja, hyung."

Ten mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, masih terpesona dengan pesona kuat kakak kelasnya yang baru itu.

"Satu kelas dengan Jaehyun?" Taeyong bertanya pada Ten dengan suara lembut dan nada bersahabat.

Karena Ten masih diam saja, jadi Jaehyun yang menjawab, "Tidak. Tapi dulu pas kelas 10 sekelas."

"Kak Taeyong?" Ten akhirnya sanggup membuka mulutnya.

"Ya?"

Ten langsung membukukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku! Aku sempat mengira kak Taeyong itu…" Ten menggigit bibirnya dengan keras.

Taeyong tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa kok. Lagian wajahku ini kalau sedang diam memang terlihat menyeramkan. Salahku juga karena sejak tadi pagi bad mood terus. Sebenarnya sekarang juga masih bad mood, sih. Tapi karena bertemu Jaehyun, jadi sedikit senang."

"Cuma sedikit, hyung?" Goda Jaehyun.

"Oke, oke, banyak, Jae!" Taeyong berjinjit dan mencubit kedua pipi Jaehyun yang agak chubby.

Ten sudah berdiri tegak lagi. "Tapi, anak-anak yang menyebarkan gossip tentang Kak Taeyong jahat sekali. Katanya kak Taeyong itu gigolo."

Taeyong tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, mengibaskan tangannya, menganggap gossip itu hanya angin lalu. "Pasti itu ulah Kai. Ya ampun, ternyata dia masih dendam padaku karena dulu cintanya kutolak mentah-mentah. Gosip apa lagi Ten selain itu?"

"Kak Taeyong jago berkelahi."

"Mana mungkin?! Aku ini olahraga saja payah! Ah, entah siapa yang mengarang gossip itu. Kurang kerjaan saja."

"Katanya Kak Taeyong juga nge-drugs."

"Aku memang kecanduan, tapi kecanduan pada cokelat."

Ten menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bodoh sekali karena ia gampang percaya dengan gossip yang beredar, _padahal Kak Taeyong sangat manis dan baik seperti ini._

"Kak Taeyong harus lebih sering tersenyum seperti ini. Cantik kak."

"Hah? Hahahahaha…." Taeyong langsung meledak tertawa, begitupun dengan Jaehyun. Wajah Ten memerah. Ia baru sadar tadi keceplosan malah langsung mengutarakan kata hatinya secara blak-blakkan seperti itu tanpa disaring dulu.

"Taeyong hyung memang cantik." Jaehyun mengusap air di sudut-sudut matanya, dan masih terkekeh dengan geli karena kepolosan Ten.

"Kak Taeyong kakaknya Jaehyun? Kok aku tidak pernah dengar." Ten mencoba mengalihkan fokus.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Kakak tiri. Dulu ayahku menikah dengan ibunya Jaehyun saat kami masih kecil, saat Jaehyun tinggal di New York. Setelah mereka bercerai 3 tahun yang lalu, aku memang tetap tinggal di New York, sementara Jaehyun pindah ke Seoul."

"Oooo…." Gumam Ten.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sial!" Jaehyun mengumpat. "Aku jadi tidak sempat beli roti di kantin!"

"Kau belum makan, Jae?"

Jaehyun menggeleng.

"Aku punya cokelat. Nih, lumayan, untuk mengganjal perut. Nanti pulang sekolah tunggu aku ya. Kita jalan-jalan. Aku kangen sekali Seoul!"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Tersenyum tipis. _Aku kangen padamu hyung,_ bisik Jaehyun dalam hati.

Selama sesaat, Jaehyun terus mengamati wajah Taeyong lekat-lekat. Mantan kakak tirinya itu memang terlihat ceria dan baik-baik saja, tapi Jaehyun tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya… Taeyong menangis diam-diam.

Sejak dulu, Jaehyun dan Taeyong sangat dekat, tak terpisahkan. Meskipun Taeyong lebih tua darinya, semua orang mengira mereka kembar. Ya, meskipun keduanya sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi wajah mereka mirip. Bedanya, mungkin Jaehyun lebih tinggi, lebih berisi, dan lebih manly, sedangkan Taeyong lebih pendek, lebih kurus, dan lebih lembut.

Saat orangtua mereka bercerai 3 tahun yang lalu, jujur saja Jaehyun sangat sedih. Bukan karena ia tidak akan memiliki sosok ayah lagi, tapi karena ia akan berpisah dari Taeyong.

Setiap hari selama setahun penuh setelah perceraian, Taeyong dan Jaehyun saling berikirm e-mail, chatting, dan video call untuk mengobati rindu. Tapi semua itu jadi semakin jarang dilakukan semenjak Taeyong memiliki kekasih, dan Jaehyun yang jadi semakin sibuk dengan klub basket dan OSIS.

Selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, Jaehyun memang tidak se-dekat dulu lagi dengan Taeyong. Tapi baginya, Taeyong tetaplah Taeyong, kakak-nya (meskipun hanya kakak tiri), dan tidak akan pernah mungkin tergantikan.

Kepindahan Taeyong ke Seoul yang tiba-tiba ini bukan tanpa alasan. Meskipun Taeyong berkata baik-baik saja, dan mengelak bahwa alasannya pindah ke Seoul adalah karena "merindukan Jaehyun", Jaehyun tahu apa alasan sebenarnya.

Taeyong patah hati. Benar-benar patah hati.

Park Chan Yeol. Jaehyun tahu, mantan pacar kakaknya itu adalah cinta pertama kakaknya semenjak sekolah dasar. Satu-satunya pria yang pernah Taeyong cintai.

Jaehyun tahu, Taeyong ingin sekali di masa depan nanti bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol. Yah, siapa yang mengira, ternyata Park Chan Yeol yang terlihat sempurna itu malah menduakan – bakan mentigakan – Taeyong! Apa yang lebih buruk dari itu? Dengan percaya dirinya Chanyeol bersikeras untuk tidak mau putus dengan Taeyong, terus mengejar-ngejar Taeyong seperti orang kesetanan.

Taeyong sebenarnya masih menyukai Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak bisa memaafkan pengkhianat. Semua itu hanya mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang dulu meninggalkannya dan ayahnya demi laki-laki lain.

Taeyong bisa memaafkan apapun di dunia ini selain pengkhianatan.

Karena itulah Taeyong segera "kabur" ke Seoul, dan tinggal di apartemen yang di-sewa oleh ayahnya.

Jaehyun sangat terkejut ketika 5 hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja Taeyong berkata akan pindah ke Seoul. Ia merasa sangat jahat karena selama 2 tahun terakhir ini ia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang Taeyong, dan tidak peduli apakah Taeyong baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ia pikir semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia pikir, Taeyong akan bahagia selamanya bersama Chanyeol. Siapa yang mengira semuanya malah berakhir seperti ini?!

 _Park Chan Yeol bajingan!_ Geram Jaehyun dalam hati.

Dulu ia merelakan Taeyong bersama laki-laki itu karena ia tahu Taeyong sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Kalau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, lebih baik sejak dulu Jaehyun bersikap egois.

 _Park Chanyeol, lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada malaikatku! Dasar keparat!_ Jaehyun tahu, di balik senyuman Taeyong saat ini banyak sekali luka yang entah akankah bisa diobati atau tidak. Karena seringkali, luka hati jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding luka fisik.

"Hyung, sepulang sekolah nanti mau pergi ke taman bermain?" Jaehyun masih sempat bertanya, tidak peduli kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi.

Taeyong mengangguk dengan bersemangat, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Ayo, Jae!"

Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Ten. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Eh?" Ten bingung.

"Jangan ajak Ten! Aku sudah bosan melihat wajahnya, hyung!"

"Yah!" Ten memukul lengan Jaehyun dengan keras, sementara Taeyong tertawa. Lama-lama Ten ikut tertawa.

Di balik tawa itu, seandainya saja mereka bisa membaca isi hati satu sama lain, maka mereka akan sangat terkejut.

Taeyong berpikir Ten itu sangat manis dan lucu, sangat cocok untuk Jaehyun. Ia bertekad akan menjodohkan "mantan adik" nya itu dengan Ten.

Ten berpikir Taeyong itu sangat tampan sekaligus cantik. Ia iri pada visual Taeyong yang tak terkalahkan, tapi sekaligus juga kagum _. 'Bagaimana ya rasanya jadi pacar Kak Taeyong? Tapi… aku juga masih naksir Jaehyun. Sepertinya.'_

Jaehyun memutar otaknya dengan keras, berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Taeyong bisa tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Senyum yang sesungguhnya.

Jaehyun juga bertekad akan membuat Taeyong bahagia. Bahagia karenanya, bukan karena orang lain.

Dulu, Jaehyun tidak berani merealisasikan fantasi-fantasi liar-nya tentang Taeyong, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka kakak-adik, meskipun sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Tapi sekarang, setelah orangtua mereka bercerai, setelah mereka berdua hanyalah "Jung" dan "Lee", boleh kan Jaehyun merealisasikan perasaan terpendamnya pada Taeyong?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaehyun merasa bersalah pada Taeyong karena kemarin melanggar janjinya untuk menemani Taeyong jalan-jalan. Salah Jaehyun sendiri sih sebenarnya, mengobral janji dengan mudah tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas saat ini ia dan anggota OSIS sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan festival musik tahunan sekolah mereka.

Kemarin Jaehyun harus rela pulang larut malam karena kepala sekolahnya, Lee Soo Man, mengadakan rapat dadakan. Jaehyun memang menghomati kepala sekolahnya itu, tapi terkadang ia sebal dengan sifat perfeksionis kepala sekolahnya. Memang sih festival musik tahunan ini adalah salah satu kebanggaan sekolah secara turun-temurun. NCT high school tidak hanya populer dengan keunggulan akademik-nya, tapi juga non-akademik. Jaehyun tahu, ia memang jadi bisa belajar banyak hal dengan mengikuti organisasi ini, apalagi menjadi ketua-nya, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia hanyalah seorang remaja yang ego-nya masih sangat tinggi. Kalau disuruh memilih, tentu ia akan lebih memilih menemani Taeyong jalan-jalan daripada terjebak selama berjam-jam di ruang rapat bersama dengan kepala sekolahnya! Menatap wajah manis Taeyong tentu akan terasa lebih baik daripada menatap wajah sangar kepala sekolahnya!

Oke, Jaehyun tahu, tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai, toh ia tidak bisa memilih. Sebagai ketua OSIS, ia punya tanggung jawab yang sangat besar.

Satu hal yang Jaehyun tidak sukai dari "tumbuh menjadi dewasa" adalah memikul tanggung jawab dan mengesampingkan ego serta keinginan pribadi. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa seenaknya melakukan apapun yang ia mau tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya bagi diri sendiri dan orang lain.

Yah, tapi begitulah. Namanya juga masih belajar. Wajar dan sangat manusiawi bukan? Karena itulah selama rapat kemarin, Jaehyun berusaha keras bersikap professional, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Terlihat dari ekspresi dingin dan datar di wajahnya. Padahal, semua orang tahu sang ketua OSIS mereka itu adalah siswa yang paling ramah dan paling suka tersenyum di seantero sekolah.

Karena perasaan bersalah-nya pada Taeyong itulah, pagi ini Jaehyun bertekad untuk menebusnya. Dini hari, Jaehyun sudah pergi dari rumah. Bukan, bukan pergi ke sekolah, melainkan ke apartemen Taeyong!

Jaehyun ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk Taeyong, kemudian pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama. Jaehyun tahu, Taeyong yang sudah selama 10 tahun tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul itu kini merasa kebingungan dengan perubahan-perubahan tata kota yang cukup drastis. Taeyong tidak mengingat rute bus, jalan, apalagi bangunan! Karena itulah, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menjemput Taeyong, daripada Taeyong naik taksi lagi seperti kemarin.

Sesampainya di apartemen Taeyong, Jaehyun langsung bergegas naik lift ke lantai 7. Kedua tangannya menjinjing erat tas belanja besar berisi bahan makanan segar dan kaleng.

Taeyong sudah memberitahukan passcode apartemennya pada Jaehyun semalam, karena itulah kini Jaehyun bisa menyelinap dengan mudah di saat Taeyong masih terlelap.

Pukul 5.30, Jaehyun menguap lebar. Bibimbap, kimbap, dan kimchee jigae nya hampir selesai ia sajikan. Jaehyun tahu, Taeyong selalu melewatkan sarapan. Sarapan kesukaan Taeyong hanyalah sebatang cokelat. Saat di New York dulu, Taeyong tidak akan sarapan kalau ibu Jaehyun tidak memintanya untuk sarapan. Yah, minimal memintanya untuk meminum segelas susu, karena sarapan cokelat saja kurang baik untuk kesehatan.

Sejak dulu, orangtua mereka selalu mengandalkan Jaehyun setiap kali Taeyong bersikap terlalu keras kepala. Entah bagaimana, tapi Taeyong selalu menuruti apa kata Jaehyun. Karena itulah, bila permintaan ibu Jaehyun tidak Taeyong turuti, ibunya akan meminta Jaehyun untuk membujuk Taeyong. Selalu berhasil sih, tapi terkadang Jaehyun juga bandel karena lebih mendukung Taeyong daripada ibunya sendiri.

Jaehyun mengangguk mantap. Ia yakin kali ini pun Taeyong akan makan bila ia menyuruhnya makan. Apalagi ia sudah repot-repot bangun dan mandi pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk datang kemari dan memasak.

"Oh, Jaehyun, kau sedang apa?"

Jaehyun terlonjak kaget karena tadi ia sedang melamun ketika Taeyong keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun di dapur.

Jaehyun membalikkan badannya. "Nanti sarapan sama-sama ya hyung." Jaehyun membuat senyumannya semanis mungkin dan suaranya selembut mungkin agar Taeyong terbujuk.

Taeyong mengangguk patuh. "Mmm, oke."

Jaehyun nyengir lebar. Berhasil! Sorak nya dalam hati.

"Waaah, aku kangen masakanmu, Jaehyunnie!" Taeyong kini berdiri tepat di samping Jaehyun, matanya membulat lucu, mengamati Jaehyun yang tengah mengaduk kimchee jigae di dalam panci besar.

Jaehyun terkekeh. Senang sekali dengan pengakuan Taeyong barusan. Taeyong sudah 3 tahun tidak makan makanan Korea, tapi yang ia katakan bukanlah "Aku kangen makanan Korea" tapi malah "Aku kangen masakanmu, Jaehyunnie!"

Saat di New York dulu, Jaehyun jarang memasak, kecuali pada hari-hari spesial seperti ulang tahun Taeyong dan orangtua mereka. Lagipula kenapa harus memasak kalau ibunya yang seorang chef handal selalu menyajikan hidangan-hidangan lezat setiap hari?!

Sepertinya "bakat memasak" ibunya diturunkan padanya. Meski ia tidak suka memasak, tapi sekalinya memasak, pasti hasilnya sangat lezat. Taeyong berkata, ia iri pada Jaehyun, karena ia sangat suka memasak tapi hasilnya tidak pernah sebaik Jaehyun. Meskipun begitu, Jaehyun selalu suka masakan Taeyong. Yah, ia bias sekali sih. Ia akan menyukai apapun yang Taeyong buat, apalagi kalau Taeyong membuatkan sesuatu itu hanya untuknya.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu kapan aku bisa mengantarmu jalan-jalan." Jaehyun masih merasa bersalah.

Taeyong terkekeh, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Jaehyun, memeluknya dari belakang. "Tidak apa-apa, Jae. Kau sibuk sekali sih, ketua OSIS! Hahaha…"

"Maafkan aku, hyung." Bisik Jaehyun.

Taeyong memukul punggung Jaehyun pelan. "YA! Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, Jaehyunnie! Kemarin itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi… aku kan sudah janji, hyung."

"Tsk! Dasar keras kepala! Ya sudah, kalau kau merasa bersalah, kau tinggal saja di sini bersamaku."

"Hah? Kau yakin, hyung?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Mmm. Lagipula tinggal sendiri tidak enak. Kau tinggal di sini ya Jaehyunnie. Ya, ya, ya? Nanti aku yang bilang pada ibumu. Meskipun ibumu dan ayahku sudah bercerai, aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

Tubuh Jaehyun menegang. Ia senang sekaligus sedih mendengar apa yang Taeyong katakan barusan.

Tentu saja Jaehyun senang karena itu berarti dirinya masih "dianggap" oleh Taeyong. Tapi ia sedih karena jujur saja ia ingin lebih dari sekedar "adik". Perasaan-perasaan terlarang yang ia rasakan pada Taeyong saat di New York dulu kini menjadi semakin kuat, apalagi kini Taeyong memintanya untuk tinggal bersama.

"Jae, mau kan? Mau ya. Ya. Ya. Ya?" Taeyong masih memohon dengan manja. Pelukannya semakin erat, ditambah lagi kini ia menempelkan pipinya di punggung Jaehyun, membuat jantung Jaehyun berdebar makin tak karuan.

Jaehyun menghela napas. "Oke, hyung."

"YAY!" Taeyong bersorak senang, menghadiahi Jaehyun kecupan-kecupan tanpa henti di kedua pipinya.

"Hyuung~~ kau belum gosok gigi kan?!" Jaehyun mendorong kepala Taeyong pelan. Sebenarnya sih, dia tak peduli apakah Taeyong sudah menggosok gigi atau belum. Dia senang pagi-pagi seperti ini Taeyong sudah menciumi pipinya. Tapi ia kelewat senang, dan ia masih sayang jantungnya, oleh karena itulah ia mendorong Taeyong menjauh sebelum dirinya terkena serangan jantung mendadak!

Taeyong nyengir tanpa dosa. "Hehehe, belum. Oke deh, aku mandi dulu ya!" Taeyong berlari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang pipinya merona merah.

"Apa sih yang kupikirkan?!" Rasanya Jaehyun ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

Nanti, saat ia pindah kemari, semoga saja ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Masalahnya, Taeyong itu _clingy_ sekali, sangat suka _skinship_ dengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku akan membuat Taeyong hyung menyukaiku, tapi aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku."

Payah sekali kan kalau Jaehyun "memanfaatkan" kepolosan Taeyong?!

Ia memang menyukai pelukan dan ciuman di pipi yang diberikan Taeyong padanya, tapi ia tidak ingin memanfaatkan semua itu hanya demi kepentingan hatinya. Ia ingin Taeyong juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia tidak ingin Taeyong melakukan semua itu hanya karena ia adalah "adik" nya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, minum kopi malam hari tidak baik. Nanti kalau kau tidak bisa tidur bagaimana?"

Jaehyun baru satu hari pindah ke apartemen Taeyong, tapi sudah sering sekali mengomel. Taeyong terkekeh, senang karena ada yang perhatian padanya.

"Besok kan hari Sabtu. Libur. Biar saja, aku mau menemanimu begadang."

Jaehyun menghela napas. Entah harus merasa terharu atau jengkel. Kenapa jengkel? Karena Taeyong menyepelekan kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri!

"Aku tidak akan begadang, hyung. Nanti setelah selesai mengerjakan semua PR ini, aku akan tidur kok."

"Jam berapa? Sekarang sudah jam 11, Jaehyunnie. Sini, aku bantu. Mataku sudah terasa segar karena minum kopi." Taeyong tersenyum hangat, duduk di samping Jaehyun, lalu mulai merebut bukunya.

"Hyung…" Oke, kini Jaehyun terharu.

"Kau sibuk sekali di OSIS, jadinya semua PR mu untuk hari senin nanti jadi terbengkalai kan. Besok juga kau harus bangun pagi karena latihan basket, terus sore nya ngumpul OSIS, persiapan festival. Lalu hari minggu latihan basket lagi dari siang sampai sore. Kapan kau istirahatnya?" Taeyong terus mengomel, matanya terfokus ke buku Jaehyun, menatap soal-soal Kimia yang harus ia jawab.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Kau seperti manager-ku saja, hafal semua jadwalku, hyung."

Taeyong mencubit pipi Jaehyun sekilas. "Memangnya kau artis?!"

Jaehyun hanya tertawa.

"Kau kerjakan PR Matematika, biar PR Kimia aku yang kerjakan."

Jaehyun mengangguk cepat. Senang sekali karena ia tak harus repot-repot mengerjakan soal-soal kimia yang membuat kepalanya nyut-nyutan.

Selama 15 menit, keduanya terdiam, asyik dengan buku di hadapan masing-masing.

Jaehyun lebih senang mengerjakan PR di atas tempat tidur daripada di atas meja belajar, karena ia bisa tengkurap ataupun bersandar di bantal dengan nyaman.

Jaehyun menggeser meja belajar kecil lipat-nya, lalu ia tiduran di atas bantal sambil masih tetap mengerjakan PR matematika. Taeyong masih tetap duduk sambil membungkuk, mengerjakan PR di atas kasur Jaehyun. Melihat hal ini, Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyung, punggungmu pegal tidak? Nih, kau pakai mejaku saja." Jaehyun menggeser meja lipatnya ke arah Taeyong.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Kau pakai saja, Jae."

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Dalam hati berjanji besok akan membelikan meja lipat untuk Taeyong. Padahal di kamar Jaehyun ini ada meja belajar yang ukurannya cukup besar dan nyaman di dekat jendela, tapi Taeyong lebih memilih mengerjakan PR Jaehyun di samping Jaehyun, di tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi Jaehyun merasa senang, tapi juga sekaligus merasa bersalah.

 _Kenapa sih Taeyong hyung selalu membuatku merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang campur aduk seperti ini? Seperti memiliki 2 kutub! Atau… aku saja yang terlalu egois?_ Jaehyun terus berpikir.

"Jae, besok boleh tidak aku melihatmu latihan basket?" Taeyong tiba-tiba bertanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaehyun. Sorot matanya terlihat harap-harap cemas.

Jaehyun mengangguk, nyengir lebar. "Tentu saja boleh, hyung. Kalau kau melihatku, mungkin aku akan jadi tambah semangat latihan!"

Taeyong tersenyum. Senang. "Kalau festival musik? Masih perlu panitia tidak? Aku bisa bantu-bantu."

Jaehyun membulatkan matanya. "Sungguh, hyung? Kau mau jadi panitia?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Hmmm."

"Sebenarnya kita memang kurang orang, hyung. Kau bisa masuk seksi acara, humas, atau dekorasi. Nanti aku bilang ke ketua pelaksananya, Doyoung."

"Boleh. Kalau kau? Seksi apa?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengawasi, tapi sering bantu sana-sini. Lebih sering di seksi acara dan dekorasi sih, soalnya kepala sekolah kita sudah mewanti-wanti agar festival musik tahun ini lebih oke daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Acaranya harus berbeda, dan dekorasi nya pun tidak mau yang biasa-biasa saja. Katanya harus mengusung nama sekolah kita, Neo Culture Technology."

Taeyong mengangguk lagi. "Oke, terserah ketua panitia saja kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku masuk dekorasi atau acara."

Jaehyun tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku senang hyung akhirnya mau aktif organisasi."

Taeyong tertawa. Sejak dulu, Taeyong tidak terlalu suka terlibat kegiatan-kegiatan seperti itu. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun ia masih tak suka. Alasannya membantu Jaehyun sebenarnya bukanlah karena ia ingin aktif berorganisasi, tapi ia ingin menyibukkan dirinya agar tidak selalu memikirkan Park Chan Yeol, mantan pacarnya yang brengsek!

Selain itu, Taeyong juga ingin selalu berada di dekat Jaehyun.

Jujur saja, Taeyong kecewa sekali karena Jaehyun tidak bisa menemaninya jalan-jalan. Padahal ia sudah memiliki banyak sekali rencana di dalam kepalanya, sudah menentukan tempat-tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi bersama Jaehyun. Tapi apa boleh buat, Jaehyun sang ketua OSIS dan sang _ace_ klub basket sangatlah sibuk! Bahkan sabtu dan minggu pun harus dihabiskan di sekolah! Dasar!

Kalau Taeyong memang tidak bisa mengajak Jaehyun jalan-jalan, itu berarti ialah yang harus menemani Jaehyun dalam setiap aktivitasnya. Apapun itu, Taeyong tidak peduli. Karena ia merasa bahagia hanya dengan berada di dekat Jaehyun.

Dengan berada di dekat Jaehyun seharian penuh, Taeyong berharap bisa "mencuri-curi" waktu Jaehyun. Besok malam, kalau Jaehyun tidak capek sehabis latihan dan acara OSIS, Taeyong akan mengajaknya malam mingguan di pusat kota, atau di mana saja boleh. Bahkan makan tteokpoki di kedai pinggir jalan juga tidak masalah.

Kalau ternyata Jaehyun kelelahan? Hmmm, mungkin Taeyong hanya akan "merawat" bayi besar nya itu di apartemen. Taeyong akan memasak banyak makanan dan kue-kue lezat untuknya, memijiti kaki dan punggungnya, dan menonton DVD sambil tiduran.

Taeyong tersenyum. Yah, sebenarnya apapun kegiatannya tidak masalah sih. Yang paling penting adalah, Taeyong bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Catatan Author : Siapa yang lebih suka Jaehyun Oppa rambutnya pirang? Ayo ngacung. Hahaha

Makasih ya udah baca + review. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Sabtu pagi, meskipun kepalanya masih terasa berat, efek tidur terlalu larut semalam, Taeyong memaksakan dirinya bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Bukan, bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk Jaehyun.

Taeyong membuat sandwich spesial dengan extra keju, telur, dan daging sapi, ukuran sandwich nya pun cukup besar. Ia berpikir Jaehyun perlu energi yang banyak agar kuat latihan sampai siang nanti.

Taeyong menyiapkan beberapa potong sandwich, sereal, dan susu di meja makan. Karena ia membuat banyak sekali sandwich, maka ia memutuskan untuk membawanya sebagian ke sekolah. Siapa tahu di sela-sela latihan nanti Jaehyun kelaparan.

Taeyong tersenyum puas saat melihat sandwich-sandwichnya tertata dengan sangat cantik di meja makan. "Semoga rasanya enak."

"Hyuuuuung, kenapa tidak membangunkankuuuuu?" Terdengar teriakan Jaehyun dari dalam kamar.

"Hah? Sekarang kan baru jam 5, Jae! Kau kan latihan jam 7." Taeyong bingung melihat Jaehyun yang berlari ke sana kemari, meraih handuk kecil yang bersih di lemari kamar mandi, seragam basket, t-shirt, dan sepatu.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah 7, hyung!" Jaehyun melepaskan baju tidur yang dia kenakan begitu saja dan langsung memakai seragam basketnya.

"JAE, GANTI BAJUMU DI KAMAR!" Taeyong memekik panik saat melihat perut six-pack Jaehyun. Astaga! Taeyong tidak pernah mengira "mantan adik tirinya" ini ternyata sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Seingatnya, dulu perut Jaehyun itu gendut, penuh lemak.

"GOSOK GIGI DAN MANDI DULU!"

"Mandi mana sempat, hyung!" Jaehyun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi, cuci muka, dan mengganti celana. Ia masih waras untuk tidak melepas celananya juga di hadapan Taeyong!

Taeyong berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengecek jam. "Ya ampuun! Ternyata jam di kamarku mati! Pantas saja."

Taeyong, yang merasa bersalah, cepat-cepat membungkus semua sandwich yang ada di meja makan, memasukkannya ke dalam Tupperware, serta memasukkan susu ke dalam tumbler.

"Hyung, ayo! Aku tidak mau diomeli Johnny hyung." Jaehyun memakai sepatu basket nya dengan cekatan, meraih kunci mobil, dan langsung menarik tangan Taeyong, berlari menuju basement apartemen.

 _Untung aku sudah mandi._ Ujar Taeyong dalam hati.

Taeyong melirik Jaehyun. Rambutnya acak-acakkan. Refleks, Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya dan merapikan rambut hitam Jaehyun, menyisir rambut lembut dan lebatnya itu dengan menggunakan jemari.

Jaehyun menyalakan mesin. Terlalu panik untuk menyadari jemari Taeyong yang mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Hyung, sabuk pengaman!" Jaehyun berkata sebelum tancap gas.

"Sudah kok." Taeyong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Jaehyun yang tergesa-gesa. "Hati-hati, Jae! Jangan menyetir cepat-cepat! Astaga! Kau bisa membuatku jantungan!"

"Maaf, hyung. Tapi kalau aku terlambat lagi, Johnny hyung akan benar-benar menghukumku. Dia tidak main-main saat mengatakan akan membuatku jadi pemain cadangan untuk pertandingan bulan depan."

Taeyong membelalak lebar. "Jadi kau sering terlambat?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, lalu terkekeh.

Taeyong mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau pasti tidak pernah sarapan dulu."

"Kau juga tidak pernah sarapan, hyung! Aku tidak sarapannya kalau terlambat latihan saja."

Taeyong mengulurkan lengannya ke jok belakang, meraih tas yang di dalamnya terdapat Tupperware-tupperware besar berisi sandwich.

"Aaaaa…" Taeyong mendekatkan salah satu sandwich ke mulut Jaehyun. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jaehyun langsung membuka mulutnya dan menggigit sandwich buatan Taeyong besar-besar.

"Enak sekali, hyung!" Mata Jaehyun berbinar-binar.

Taeyong tertawa. "Kau tidak berubah, Jae! Dasar pecinta makanan!"

"Tidak semua makanan kok, hanya makanan yang dibuat oleh hyung saja." Jaehyun menoleh sekilas ke arah Taeyong untuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat mobil agak oleng karena ia hampir saja menabrak gerobak penjual nasi goreng, dan Taeyong memekik kaget karenanya.

"Menyetir yang benar, Jung Jaehyun! Astaga!"

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Tenang saja, hyung. Aku ini pembalap yang handal." Kali ini pandangan Jaehyun terus terfokus ke jalan di hadapannya. "Suapi aku lagi dong hyung." Jaehyun nyengir, wajahnya tanpa dosa, padahal baru satu menit yang lalu hampir saja ia menjadi orang yang berdosa, hampir mecelakakan Taeyong, penjual nasi goreng, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Iya-iya." Taeyong menurut. Dasar! Tanpa disuruh pun, Taeyong pasti akan menyuapinya. Jaehyun tidak lihat apa?! Tangan Taeyong kan penuh dengan sandwich ukuran jumbo untuknya!

Saat lampu merah, akhirnya Jaehyun bisa dengan leluasa menatap Taeyong. Taeyong tentu saja masih menyuapi Jaehyun. Ini sudah potongan sandwich yang ke-4. Untung tadi Taeyong membuat 15 potong!

"Hyung, kenapa kau pakai _short pants_ sih?" Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak bangun tidur tadi sampai sekarang, memang baru kali inilah Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan saksama dan menyadari apa yang Taeyong kenakan. Kaos putih longgar bertuliskan "coffee" dan _short pants_ biru tua.

"Tadi kan kau langsung menarik tanganku, Jae. Mana sempat ganti baju dulu. Untung aku sudah mandi." Taeyong mengendus-endus pundaknya sendiri. "Ih, ternyata aku bau daging panggang dan keju."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, kan lezat." Jaehyun nyengir jahil, tapi sedetik kemudian kerutan dalam terlihat jelas di keningnya.

"Tapi pahamu itu jadi kelihatan, hyung." Jaehyun meraih tas selempangnya di jok belakang, mengeluarkan jaket _varsity_ , dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan Taeyong, merapikannya sehingga jaket itu menutupi paha dan betis Taeyong. "Nanti pas hyung melihatku latihan, pakai ini ya. Jangan dilepas!"

Taeyong membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. _Speechless._

' _Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?'_ Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Pasti karena perutku lapar!'_ Taeyong pun meraih potongan sandwich dari dalam Tupperware lagi, tapi kali ini alih-alih menyuapi Jaehyun, ia memakannya sendiri. Kedua telinga dan pipinya masih terasa panas. Entahlah, Taeyong juga bingung.

Jaehyun tidak melihat betapa merahnya pipi dan telinga Taeyong saat ini karena lampu sudah kembali hijau.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 kurang 5 menit, Jaehyun sudah sampai di lapangan basket sekolah. Napasnya terengah-engah, dan ada bulir-bulir keringat di pelipis dan lehernya karena tadi ia berlari sekuat tenaga dari parkiran mobil yang letaknya cukup jauh, sampai kemari.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang berjalan ke arah _bleachers,_ dan sama seperti Jaehyun, napasnya pun terengah-engah. Jaehyun jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat Taeyong kelelahan. Tapi seulas senyuman hangat terukir di wajah Jaehyun saat ia melihat Taeyong memakai jaket Jaehyun untuk menutupi paha, seperti yang sudah Jaehyun minta saat di mobil tadi.

' _Taeyong hyung sangat nurut padaku. Hehehe.'_ Jaehyun terkekeh senang.

"Siapa bidadari itu?" Kapten tim basket, Johnny, tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Jaehyun dan membuyarkan senyuman Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mendelik kesal pada seniornya itu. Ia tidak suka melihat cara Johnny memandang Taeyong saat ini. Seperti serigala yang sedang kelaparan!

"Taeyong hyung." Ten menjawab karena Jaehyun sejak tadi hanya terdiam dan menatap Johnny seperti mau mencakarnya. Sedangkan Johnny yang masih terus menatap Taeyong dari kejauhan sama sekali tidak sadar dengan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh Jaehyun.

Ten menatap Jaehyun dan Johnnya bergantian. Bingung.

"Tunggu! Taeyong?" Johnny akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya tentang Taeyong. Percayalah, tidak ada yang ingin melihat apa yang Johnny bayangkan di dalam otak mesum-nya itu. "Taeyong? Lee Taeyong? Anak baru di kelas 12-G? Jadi, pria cantik itu Taeyong? Yang kerja sambilan sebagai gigolo?"

"DIA BUKAN GIGOLO!" Jaehyun dan Ten langsung menyanggah, kompak.

"Jangan percaya gossip murahan yang disebarkan Kai hyung dan Sehun hyung!" Ten menambahkan. "Taeyong hyung itu sangat baik, dan dia sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang digosipkan."

Johnny terkekeh. "Kupikir anaknya seperti apa. Ternyata secantik ini. Iyalah, mana mungkin dia itu berandalan dan pecandu! Sama sekali tidak ketampangan. Kulitnya saja mulus begitu. Mana mungkin dia nyandu. Tapi kalau gigolo… ah, seandainya saja benar. Hehehe. Dia benar-benar tipeku."

Jaehyun menggeram. Saat ini ia tidak tahu mana yang membuatnya lebih kesal. Gossip buruk tentang Taeyong yang ternyata sudah menyebar dengan sangat luas – lebih luas dari perkiraannya yang sebelumnya – gara-gara si mulut besar Kai? Atau Johnny yang menatap Taeyong penuh hasrat dan berkata bahwa Taeyong adalah tipenya? Atau… teman-teman klub basket nya yang lain, yang saat ini jadi ikut-ikutan menatap Taeyong secara terang-terangan? Atau justru malah merasa kesal pada Taeyong yang melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Jaehyun, mengira Jaehyun sedang memperkenalkannya pada teman-teman klub Jaehyun?

Sepertinya membawa Taeyong datang kemari untuk menonton latihan basket adalah ide yang buruk. Sangat buruk.

.

.

.

Catatan Author : Makasiiiiih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Aku jadi semangat nih. Hehehe.

Sekarang saatnya nonton NCT Life. Yippie!


	4. Chapter 4

Pukul 11, setelah selesai latihan basket, cepat-cepat Jaehyun berlari menghampiri Taeyong yang masih setia menunggu dan menontonnya di kursi penonton.

"Hyung, ayo! Aku lapar!" Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong terkekeh. "Basket memang benar-benar menguras energi ya, Jae. Padahal saat break tadi aku terus menyuapimu sandwich."

Sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak merasa terlalu lapar saat ini. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia ingin segera membawa Taeyong pergi dari lapangan ini tentu saja karena Jaehyun tidak suka bagaimana teman-teman tim basket nya, terutama Johnny, menatap Taeyong!

Saat _break time_ 2 kali selama sesi latihan berlangsung tadi, Jaehyun memang sengaja meminta Taeyong menyuapinya sandwich, meskipun ia lebih dari mampu untuk makan sendiri. Jaehyun hanya ingin _menunjukkan_ dengan jelas pada teman-temannya kalau Taeyong itu miliknya. _Hanya miliknya seorang!_

"Jae! Ayo makan siang bareng! Aku yang traktir!" Johnny berteriak dari sebrang lapangan.

Jaehyun menggeram kesal. Sejak kapan kapten tim basket nya yang terkenal sangat pelit itu mau mentraktirnya makan? ' _Alasan saja! Pasti tujuan utamanya hanya agar dia bisa dekat-dekat Taeyong hyung!_ _'_ Jaehyun menggerutu dalam hati.

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Johnny. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sambil terus menuntun Taeyong, pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Jae, itu temanmu bilang…." Taeyong berhenti bicara saat ia merasakan genggaman tangan Jaehyun yang semakin erat. Ia hanya bisa memandangi punggung Jaehyun dengan bingung. ' _Jaehyun sepertinya tidak menyukai temannya yang bertubuh sangat tinggi itu_ _'_ _,_ Taeyong berkata dalam hatinya.

Setelah sampai di tempat parkir, barulah Jaehyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sangat erat di tangan Taeyong.

"Hyung, kita makan siang di apartemenmu saja ya? Kita pesan pizza atau ayam goreng. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu makan di luar sih, tapi badanku penuh keringat begini. Aku juga lupa tidak bawa baju ganti."

Taeyong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya Jae, sebaiknya kau memang mengganti bajumu dulu."

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Aduh, aku pasti bau ya hyung."

Taeyong menggeleng. Tanpa Jaehyun duga, Taeyong malah mendekatinya dan membantunya menyeka keringat di wajah, leher, serta lengannya dengan menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Kau harus mengganti bajumu karena memakai baju yang basah tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Jae. Nanti bisa masuk angin." Taeyong berkata sambil menekan-nekan handuk kecil di wajah Jaehyun dengan telaten dan lembut.

Jaehyun hanya terdiam. Terlalu terpesona dengan wajah manis Taeyong yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja darinya. Ia juga sangat terpesona dengan sikap Taeyong yang _gentle_ dan sangat perhatian.

Setelah selesai menyeka keringat di wajah dan leher Jaehyun, kini Taeyong menekan-nekan handuk kecil itu dengan lembut di lengan atas Jaehyun yang terbuka. "Kau punya otot yang bagus, Jae." Celetuk Taeyong.

Jaehyun menyeringai. "Tentu saja."

Taeyong mendengus, lalu tertawa. "Hati-hati, hidungmu nanti terbang."

"Tenang saja, kan ada hyung yang akan menangkapkannya untukku." Jaehyun nyengir.

Taeyong memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ih, garing."

Jaehyun menyeringai semakin lebar. "Jadi, kau suka yang basah, hyung?" Suaranya yang nge-bass sengaja ia buat agar terdengar semakin dalam dan berat, berharap terdengar semakin sexy.

Taeyong memukul lengan Jaehyun dengan keras. "Otakmu pasti kacau karena kelaparan. Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita pulang! Nanti kau ganti baju, makan, mandi, terus istirahat. Sore nanti ada kumpul OSIS kan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Iya, manager."

Taeyong melotot. "Aku bukan manager-mu!"

"Kalau begitu… mommy?" Jaehyun mengerling jahil.

"Kenapa aku harus jadi ibumu?" Taeyong menjewer telinga Jaehyun.

"Karena kau sering menjewer telingaku, hyung. Sama seperti mom." Jaehyun merajuk.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo menyetir." Taeyong menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaehyun pelan.

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang. Tadinya ia ingin menggoda Taeyong dengan berkata ' _Kau kan calon ibu dari anak-anakku, hyung.'_ tapi tidak jadi karena kalimat itu sudah terlalu pasaran dan pastinya terdengar konyol sekali kalau Jaehyun yang mengatakannya.

Berbeda dengan tadi pagi, kali ini Jaehyun menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang. Cara menyetirnya pun tidak seperti pembalap amatir lagi.

"Nah, kalau menyetirnya seperti ini kan enak, Jae." Taeyong mendesah pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di jok mobil.

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Aku kan memang selalu gentle, hyung."

Taeyong mencibir. "Gentle apanya? Kau seringnya seradak-seruduk. Sok manly sekali, tapi jadinya terkesan kasar. Saat kau menuntun tanganku juga. Sakit tau!"

Bukannya merasa simpatik, Jaehyun malah tersenyum semakin lebar karena ekspresi imut Taeyong saat ini.

"Hey! Malah nyengir!" Taeyong memukul lengan Jaehyun bertubi-tubi. Tidak sakit sih, malah terasa geli. "Lain kali, kalau menuntun tanganku lagi, lakukan dengan benar, Jung! Jangan terkesan seperti mau meremukkan tulang-tulangku! Dan tolong, jalannya pelan-pelan. Kakimu memang panjang, tapi kakiku kan tidak. Capek tau mengekor di belakangmu sambil lari-lari kecil. Pasti kau tidak sadar sih. Dan yang namanya menuntun itu berarti kau harus memposisikanku di sampingmu, bukan di belakangmu, dan bukan menyeretku."

Jaehyun meringis mendengar omelan Taeyong. "Maaf hyung, aku tidak tahu." Jaehyun berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Untungnya, saat ini lampu merah, sehingga Jaehyun bisa menoleh dan menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat, meminta maaf dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang memelas.

"Kau harus menuntunku seperti ini." Taeyong meraih tangan kiri Jaehyun dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Genggamannya tidak terlalu kuat, namun juga tidak terlalu longgar. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman. Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, senang karena sentuhan Taeyong langsung mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan kebahagiaan tepat ke jantungnya.

"Seperti ini, hyung?" Jaehyun balas menggenggam tangan Taeyong seperti bagaimana cara Taeyong menggenggamnya.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Hmm."

Jaehyun nyengir. Lampu lalu lintas sudah kembali hijau, Jaehyun langsung tancap gas. Taeyong berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun tidak mengizinkannya. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya dengan kuat selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali melonggarkannya sedikit, seperti yang sudah Taeyong ajarkan padanya.

"Aku pandai kok menyetir dengan satu tangan." Jaehyun berkata dengan percaya diri sambil tersenyum simpul. Matanya yang terus terfokus ke depan jadi melewatkan ekspresi kaget yang melintas di wajah Taeyong selama beberapa detik. Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir dengan melakukan hal itu maka ia akan membuat jantungnya yang bertalu-talu kencang akan kembali berdetak normal. Kali ini, giliran Taeyong lah yang merasakan sengatan-sengatan aneh yang menjalar dari genggaman tangan mereka langsung menuju jantungnya.

Pada akhirnya, Taeyong memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jaehyun terus menggenggam tangannya selama di perjalanan, sampai mereka tiba di apartemen, karena Taeyong anehnya merasa sangat nyaman.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, pukul 4, Jaehyun harus pergi ke sekolah lagi untuk menghadiri rapat OSIS yang membahas persiapan festival musik tahunan.

"Hyung, kali ini jangan pakai short pants!" Jaehyun berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ya iyalah, Jae! Aku kan hanya pakai short pants di rumah! Tadi pagi terpaksa pakai gara-gara tidak sempat ganti!" Taeyong balas berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Mereka sedang ganti pakaian di dalam kamar masing-masing, bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Jaehyun terkekeh senang. "Yes! Tentu saja! Hanya aku yang boleh melihat paha mulus Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun bergumam pelan sambil mengancingkan kemeja biru langit-nya.

Jaehyun meraih ponsel dan kunci mobil, memastikan dompetnya sudah berada di dalam saku jeans, lalu berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Hyung, sudah siap belum?" Jaehyun mengetuk pintu kamar Taeyong yang tertutup.

"Beluuuum." Jawab Taeyong.

"Oke." Jaehyun pun berjalan ke dapur, membuka lemari pendingin, dan menegak sekaleng cola. Cuaca di luar panas sekali. Memang sih, tadi Jaehyun sudah mandi, tapi tubuhnya yang memang gampang berkeringat itu membuatnya ingin meminum minuman yang dingin-dingin dan berada di ruangan yang dingin.

Setelah menghabiskan sekaleng cola, Jaehyun meraih sekaleng pocari dingin, lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah, meraih remote AC dan membuat ruangan semakin dingin.

"Aah, segar." Jaehyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, berbaring sambil menonton TV. Pocari dingin ia letakkan di atas meja di sampingnya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 3 kurang 10. Tapi tenang saja, hanya butuh waktu 40 menit menyetir ke sekolah bila Jaehyun menyetir lambat. Kalau secepat pembalap sih, Jaehyun bisa sampai hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit!

10 menit kemudian, setelah Jaehyun menghabiskan pocari, dan merasa tidak ada tontonan yang bagus di televisi, Jaehyun bangkit berdiri dan berlajan ke arah kamar Taeyong, kembali mengetuk pintunya. "Hyung, sudah siap?"

"Beluuuum." Terdengar jawaban yang sama.

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang. "Kok lama sekali sih hyung?"

"Berisik!"

Jaehyun pun hanya bisa manyun karena dibentak begitu. Ia kembali berjalan menuju sofa, kali ini dengan langkah gontai.

Taeyong kesal karena ia tidak punya baju!

Oke, ia punya banyak sekali baju di dalam lemarinya, tapi tak ada satupun yang cocok. Semuanya terlihat membosankan.

"Setelah rapat nanti kan… aku akan mengajak Jaehyun jalan-jalan. Masa hanya pakai pakaian yang biasa?"

Ya, Taeyong memang berniat mengajak Jaehyun malam mingguan seusai rapat OSIS nanti. Ia bosan berada di rumah terus. Semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, Taeyong belum pernah sekalipun jalan-jalan! Aktivitasya hanyalah berputar di sekitar sekolah dan apartemen.

Jaehyun terlihat segar dan tidak terlihat lelah sehabis latihan basket tadi. Karena itulah, Taeyong memutuskan untuk mengajak Jaehyun jalan-jalan nanti malam, meskipun ia belum bilang pada Jaehyun soal rencananya ini.

"Jaehyun pasti mau kok. Apalagi kalau aku yang traktir makan." Taeyong mengangguk yakin.

"Hyung, sudah?" 5 menit kemudian, terdengar ketukan lagi di pintu.

"Iya, iya, sebentar lagi!"

Taeyong jadi bertanya-tanya, apa iya Jaehyun terus menunggunya di depan pintu?

Taeyong akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai t-shirt putih, jeans, dan sneakers merah. Simpel.

Sekarang ia merasa agak kesulitan menata rambut cokelatnya yang agak gondrong. "Poni nya dibiarkan saja? Atau…"

"Hyuuuung!"

"IYA, JAEHYUN BAWEL! MASUK SAJA! AKU SUDAH GANTI BAJU KOK!"

Jaehyun membuka pintu. "Hyung, lama sekali sih! Nanti jangan salahkan aku ya kalau menyetirnya ugal-ugalan lagi!"

Taeyong berdecak. "Sabar, Jae! Aku bingung rambutku diapakan."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Tidak usah diapa-apakan juga sudah keren kok, hyung. Gaya rambut apapun pasti cocok di wajah manis hyung."

Taeyong memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia mengira Jaehyun mengatakan kalimat pujian itu hanya agar Taeyong cepat selesai dan keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Hhhh, ya sudah, poninya dibiarkan saja."

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Iya hyung. Biar kelihatan cute."

Jaehyun pikir, Taeyong sudah selesai. Ternyata….

"Hyuuung, kenapa malah mengambil eye liner?"

Taeyong mendelik kesal pada Jaehyun lewat cermin. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti hyung jadi terlihat semakin cantik! Aku tidak mau teman-temanku semakin mengagumi hyung!" Jaehyun merebut eyeliner hitam di tangan Taeyong, meletakkannya di atas kasur, dan cepat-cepat menarik tangan Taeyong, berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Jae, ingat apa yang kukatakan saat di mobil tadi siang?"

Jaehyun berhenti berjalan lalu membalikkan badannya. "Hehehe, maaf hyung." Jaehyun nyengir, sok cute.

Taeyong mendengus kesal.

Jaehyun melonggarkan genggaman tangannya yang terlalu kuat di jemari tangan Taeyong, membelai punggung tangan Taeyong dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya – meminta maaf secara tersirat – lalu mulai menggenggam tangan Taeyong dengan lembut, seperti yang Taeyong sukai.

"Kita pergi sekarang ya?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan nada hangat dan lembut.

Taeyong mengangguk. Ekspresinya masih muram.

Jaehyun mengira Taeyong masih kesal padanya gara-gara perlakuan Jaehyun yang "kasar". Padahal sebenarnya, Taeyong merasa kesal karena Jaehyun tidak mau menunggunya memakai eyeliner! _'_ _P_ _akai alasan takut teman-temannya semakin mengagumiku_ _segala_ _! Apaan?! Dasar_ _Jung_ _Jaehyun tidak sabaran!'_ Taeyong terus mengoceh di dalam hati.

"Hyuuung, aku sedih kalau hyung marah atau kesal padaku." Jaehyun menggoyang-goyankan lengan Taeyong dengan manja.

Taeyong mendelik tajam. "Jangan sok manja!"

"Hyuuung…" Jaehyun tanpa sadar malah semakin menunjukkan aegyo. "Hyung, senyum doong. Jangan marah padaku. Aku mau melakukan apapun asal hyung senyum."

Taeyong memicingkan matanya. "Apapun?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Hmm."

Taeyong akhirnya tersenyum. Sangat lebar malah. "Kalau begitu, sepulang rapat nanti, kita nonton ya! Terus belanja! Aku ingin beli baju dan snapback. Tenang saja, Jae, nanti aku yang traktir makan kok."

Jaehyun terkekeh. Kalau membuat Taeyong tersenyum ternyata semudah ini sih… Jaehyun tidak keberatan. "Oke, hyung! Aku akan menemani hyung kemanapun hyung mau. Aku akan jadi supir hyung, bahkan sampai pagi sekalipun!"

Taeyong memukul lengan Jaehyun sambil tertawa. "Supir? Cocok juga julukan itu untukmu, Jae."

"Hyuuung, ya ampun… teganya."

Taeyong masih tetap tertawa. "Kau sendiri sih yang mengusulkan sebutan itu! Eh, Jae, kenapa kau jadi sering pakai contact lens?"

"Pakai kacamata ribet sekali, hyung. Lagipula, aku jadi kelihatan lebih ganteng kan kalau pakai lensa kontak. Hehehe."

"Dasar!" Taeyong menjitak kepala Jaehyun dengan gemas.

Taeyong senang sekali karena selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Jaehyun tak henti-hentinya membuat ia tertawa.

.

.

.

Oke, sekarang Taeyong merasa tidak senang! Sangat sangat tidak senang!

Ia pikir, rapat persiapan festival akan menyenangkan, ternyata…

"Jae, ini, minum susu cokelat punyaku. Aku kan tidak suka susu cokelat." Doyoung, sang ketua pelaksana festival musik, yang kini duduk tepat di samping Jaehyun, berkata dengan nada manja dan raut wajah minta ditampar Taeyong!

Entahlah, Taeyong juga tidak mengerti, mengapa sejak pertama kali bertemu Doyoung, ia langsung merasa tidak suka pada pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Saat ini, Mark, adik kelas sekaligus wakil ketua pelaksana, sedang membagi-bagikan makanan ringan untuk setiap orang yang hadir. Panitia festival musik ini tidak hanya berasal dari anggota OSIS, tapi juga perwakilan semua kelas, siswa biasa yang memang tertarik, dan tentunya anggota klub musik dan teater.

"Jae, ini makan kue brownies punyaku juga." Doyoung berkata sok manis.

Taeyong mendengus. Matanya yang besar melotot tajam dan garang pada Doyoung. Taeyong menggigit dan mengunyah kue-nya dengan bar-bar, membayangkan kalau kue itu adalah Doyoung, tapi tetap saja meskipun cara makan Taeyong sangat _tidak berkelas_ , orang-orang di sekitarnya menganggap ia keren.

"Hyung, aku tidak pernah percaya gossip yang beredar tentangmu." Cicit Jisung, anak kelas 10 yang duduk di samping kiri Taeyong.

Taeyong menoleh, tersenyum sekilas. "Terima kasih."

"Aku juga, hyung!" Jeno, yang duduk di samping kanan Taeyong kini nyengir lebar, matanya juga ikut tersenyum seperti bulan sabit.

"Terima kasih." Taeyong tersenyum tulus pada Jeno. Tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah kelam lagi saat ia melihat Doyoung membersihkan sisa-sisa kue brownies yang menempel di sudut bibir Jaehyun dengan menggunakan tissue.

"Dasar Jaehyun si pecinta makanan! Tidak bisa menolak kalau disodori makanan! Apaan itu si gigi kelinci terus-terusan nyosor?!" Taeyong berbisik dengan sangat geram.

"Hyung, kau tidak suka pada Doyoung hyung?" Pertanyaan Jisung yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Taeyong kelabakan.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga tidak suka padanya, hyung." Jisung berbisik. "Dia bossy sekali. Aku berharap, yang jadi ketua panitia Mark hyung saja. Kalau hyung, kenapa hyung tidak suka pada Doyoung hyung? Dia sering memerintah ini-itu juga pada hyung tanpa embel-embel kata _tolong_? Pada kakak kelas?" Jisung membelalakkan matanya dengan lucu.

Taeyong merenung. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia langsung tidak menyukai Doyoung pada pandangan pertama!

Doyoung itu… entahlah. Taeyong punya firasat yang buruk tentangnya. Taeyong juga tidak suka cara dia bersikap sok manja dan sok manis di hadapan Jaehyun, tapi sok tegas dan berwibawa di hadapan yang lain.

"Aku tidak suka karena aku ditempatkan di seksi konsumsi." Taeyong berbisik pada Jisung yang hanya mengangguk, dengan polosnya langsung memercayai kebohongan Taeyong.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong sih. Ia memang suka memasak, tapi bukan berarti ia senang berada di seksi konsumsi.

Ia pikir, ia akan berada di seksi acara atau dekorasi, seperti yang Jaehyun katakan, dan ia senang karena Jaehyun sering berada di kedua seksi tersebut. Eh, ternyata… sang ketua pelaksana, Kim Doyoung, malah menempatkannya di seksi konsumsi, di mana Jaehyun tidak pernah terlibat di dalamnya, seolah-olah Doyoung memang sengaja ingin menjauhkan Taeyong dari Jaehyun!

Selama rapat berlangsung, Taeyong tidak bisa fokus. Saat rapat setiap seksi juga. Matanya selalu curi-curi pandang ke arah Jaehyun, dan pasti selalu ada Doyoung di dekatnya!

Taeyong menggertakkan giginya. Ia ingin rapat ini segera berakhir.

.

Tepat pukul 6, akhirnya rapat selesai!

Taeyong segera menghampiri Jaehyun dan menarik tangannya, tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Jaehyun untuk berpamitan pada Doyoung – yang masih mengajaknya ngobrol. "Ayo, Jae!"

"Hyung, tadi Doyoung mengajakku…"

"Jangan! Jangan terima ajakannya." Taeyong memotong kata-kata Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Dia mengajakku makan, tapi aku bilang… aku sudah janji akan menemani Taeyong hyung."

Taeyong tersenyum puas. "Bagus."

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung, kau jadi tertular aku ya? Lihat! Sekarang malah kau yang menarik-narik tanganku begini."

Taeyong baru sadar. Ia memperlambat langkahnya, jadi berjalan di samping Jaehyun. Genggaman tangannya pun ia longgarkan. "Maaf Jae, aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku malah senang." Jaehyun cengengesan seperti orang idiot.

Taeyong tertawa. "Dasar aneh! Eh iya, Jae, besok latihan basket siang kan? Jam berapa? Aku boleh ikut lagi kan?"

"Jangan!" Jaehyun langsung menjawab dengan cepat.

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka melihat bagaimana cara Johnny hyung dan teman-teman tim basketku yang lain menatap hyung!"

"Cih! Biar saja! Aku mau tetap datang!" Taeyong keras kepala. _'Aku juga tidak suka melihat bagaimana cara Doyoung menatapmu, Jae! Sangat menyebalkan! Doyoung itu sok manja dan sok manis sekali di hadapanmu! Aku benci padanya!'_ Taeyong menambahkan dalam hati.

"Hyuung, kau diam di rumah saja, ya?"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau melihatmu latihan!"

"Hyuuung…"

"Diamlah, Jae! Dan ayo cepat! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera nonton, lalu belanja, lalu makan."

"Makan dulu, hyung…"

Taeyong tertawa. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa merasa kesal terlalu lama pada pria berlesung pipit di hadapannya ini.

"Oke, oke, mau makan apa?"

"Sushi dan udon! Ayo hyung!" Jaehyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Taeyong, tapi kali ini ia merangkul pundak Taeyong dengan sebelah lengannya, membuat Taeyong tersenyum senang.

Ia tahu, sebagai "mantan kakak tiri", ia terlalu protektif pada Jaehyun. Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh tidak suka bila ada orang lain yang bermanja-manja pada Jaehyun, apalagi kalau Jaehyun yang bermanja-manja pada orang itu!

' _Aku tidak salah kan? Memang karena itu kan,_ _alasan_ _mengapa aku kesal pada Doyoung tadi?_ _Aku kakak yang terlalu protektif._ _'_ Taeyong bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Catatan Author : Ceritanya slow, nggak apa-apa ya? Hihihi. Makasih lho yang udah review. *kecup kalian satu-satu*


	5. Chapter 5

Taeyong tidak mengerti, setiap kali ia hendak pergi jalan-jalan dengan Jaehyun, pasti ada saja gangguan. Ya meskipun kali ini tidak bisa dikatakan gangguan juga sih sebenarnya, karena Taeyong sangat senang ketika ibunya Jaehyun menelepon Jaehyun dan memintanya agar membawa Taeyong ke rumah.

"Taeyongie~~ ya ampuuun, kau jadi tambah tinggi." Nyonya Jung memeluk Taeyong dengan sangat erat.

" _Moooom_ , meledekku ya?" Taeyong memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Nyonya Jung dan Jaehyun tertawa. Tawa mereka identik. Sama-sama memunculkan lesung pipit, dan sama-sama terlihat senang menggoda Taeyong.

Yang digoda malah makin memasang tampang menyedihkan, sadar betul bahwa dirinya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang tinggi badannya memang tidak ada perubahan, lain halnya dengan Jaehyun.

"Makanya kau harus rajin olahraga hyung, sepertiku." Jaehyun merangkul pundak Taeyong dengan sebelah lengannya, mengajak Taeyong ke ruang keluarga, bermalas-malasan sambil menonton TV, tapi Taeyong melepaskan tangan Jaehyun dan malah berlari ke dapur mengikuti ibunya Jaehyun.

"Kudengar _Mom_ sibuk jadi juri kompetisi memasak bergengsi di Tokyo?" Taeyong dengan sigap langsung membantu Nyonya Jung membawa nampan berisi berbagai makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat ke meja makan.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum lembut, senang karena Taeyong masih memanggilnya _Mom_ meskipun ayah Taeyong dan dirinya sudah bercerai 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan ia jauh lebih senang karena Taeyong mau membantunya, tidak seperti Jaehyun yang pemalas. Ah, ia jadi rindu memasak bersama Taeyong. Meskipun hasil masakan Taeyong tidak seenak Jaehyun, entah kenapa Nyonya Jung lebih suka memasak bersama dengan Taeyong. Mungkin karena Taeyong sangat rajin, cekatan, penurut, dan tidak pernah mengomel (seperti Jaehyun yang keras kepala) saat Nyonya Jung memberikannya tips-tips memasak? Ya, mungkin saja.

"Iya, seminggu kemarin aku benar-benar sibuk di Tokyo, makanya aku tidak bisa menemuimu, Tae. Syukurlah Jaehyun tinggal bersamamu. Tapi, menurutku, bukankah lebih baik tinggal di sini? Kalau kalian tinggal di rumah ini, kan jadi tidak perlu repot beres-beres karena sudah ada pembantu yang datang setiap pagi sampai sore hari. Kau juga jadi bisa menyewakan apartemen itu dan mendapat uang saku tambahan. Hmm? Bagaimana? Aku kangen sekali padamu, Taeyong~ah. Kuharap kau tinggal di sini meskipun aku lebih sering pergi ke luar negeri."

Sebelum Taeyong sempat menjawab, Jaehyun yang sudah nongol di ruang makan langsung berkata dengan cepat. "Tapi Taeyong hyung itu lelet sekali, _Mom_. Rumah kita kan jauh dari sekolah. Nanti Taeyong hyung pasti sering terlambat." Jaehyun meraih sumpit, dengan mata berbinar-binar langsung meraih dimsum dan memakannya. Ekspresinya ketika mengunyah benar-benar pantas dinobatkan sebagai bintang iklan, benar-benar membuat siapapun yang melihat jadi ngiler.

Taeyong menelan air liurnya.

Nyonya Jung menjauhkan piring berisi dimsum itu dari Jaehyun. "Ini untuk Taeyong."

" _Moooom_!" Jaehyun merengek seperti anak kecil. Mulutnya masih penuh.

"Taeyong tidak akan terlambat. Kan ada kau yang akan mengantarnya."

" _Mom_ kan tahu kalau aku sering bangun kesiangan. Taeyong hyung tidak suka kalau aku kebut-kebutan. Bagaimana bisa sampai di sekolah tepat waktu kalau aku tidak kebut-kebutan?!"

"Bangunnya harus lebih cepat kalau begitu, Jae!" Nyonya Jung melotot tajam. Memang susah berdebat dengan anak sematawayang nya yang sangat keras kepala ini!

Jaehyun menghela napas. Alasan utama mengapa Jaehyun menentang ide ibunya itu sebenarnya bukanlah karena apa yang telah ia katakan barusan, tapi … Jaehyun tidak mau _quality time_ nya bersama Taeyong diganggu oleh pembantunya. Ia kan jadi tidak bisa bermanja-manja sesuka hati pada Taeyong.

Memang sih, pembantunya hanya akan berada di rumah sampai sore. Tapi kan… tetap saja! Coba bayangkan betapa risihnya bila pembantunya itu memergoki Jaehyun yang sedang memeluk Taeyong dari belakang ketika Taeyong memasak! Atau ketika Jaehyun bersikap _childish_ di hadapan Taeyong. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya yang tampan ini?! Semua orang tahu kalau Jaehyun itu sangatlah _manly_. Ia hanya bersikap penuh _aegyo_ di hadapan Taeyong. Oh, mungkin di hadapan teman-teman dekatnya juga sih, seperti Ten dan Mark.

"Ya sudah, terserah Taeyong _hyung_ saja." Jaehyun mengalah pada akhirnya. Tapi dalam hati ia berkata _'Jangan salahkan aku kalau di malam hari berubah menjadi ganas karena kurangnya skinship di pagi, siang, dan sore hari!'_ Jaehyun tersenyum miring. Dasar otak mesum! Memangnya _skinship_ itu seperti makan obat, tiga kali sehari?!

Taeyong langsung nyengir lebar sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Aku mau tinggal di sini, _Mom_! Saat _Mom_ ada di rumah, kita berdua jadi bisa masak bersama lagi!"

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang. ' _Lebih baik kalau Mom sering tidak ada di rumah'_ , Jaehyun berdoa dalam hati.

.

.

"Hyung tidak usah nonton aku latihan basket. Lebih baik hyung beres-beres, nanti sore mobil _pick up_ nya datang. Tolong sekalian bereskan baju-baju dan barang-barangku ya hyung! Hehehe."

"Dasar! Seenaknya saja! Ya sudah, sana pergi latihan! Kalau sudah selesai, cepat kembali dan bantu aku mengepak semua barang."

Jaehyun nyengir sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taeyong. Senang karena _hyung_ nya sangat penurut hari ini.

"Nanti aku belikan kue cokelat dan es krim. Semangat beres-beres untuk pindahan rumahnya ya hyung!" Gaya Jaehyun sudah seperti majikan saja.

"Beli kue nya yang ukuran jumbo! Es krim nya yang rasa cokelat, strawberry, dan kopi!" Taeyong masih kesal karena ia tidak bisa melihat Jaehyun latihan basket hari ini, padahal ia sangat senang ketika melihat Jaehyun berlari-lari di lapangan sambil men- _dribble_ bola, atau ketika tubuhnya yang tinggi proporsional itu melayang di udara selama sepersekian detik untuk melempar bola ke ring, atau hanya sekedar mengagumi otot-otot lengannya yang putih mulus juga wajahnya yang penuh keringat dan terlihat berkilauan saat terkena sinar matahari.

Membereskan semua barang di apartemen ini bisa dilakukannya setengah hari bila Jaehyun membantunya. Dasar Jaehyun si pemalas! Menyerahkan semuanya pada Taeyong begitu saja.

Taeyong tidak tahu, Jaehyun sengaja melakukannya karena ia benar-benar tidak ingin Taeyong datang ke sekolah. Ia benci melihat bagaimana Taeyong menjadi "santapan" para "buaya" seperti Johnny, Hansol, dan yang lain!

.

.

Di sekolah.

"Jae, mana kakak tirimu yang cantik itu?" Johnny menoleh ke sana- kemari, mencari-cari sosok Taeyong.

"Sedang dipingit." Jawab Jaehyun asal.

"Hah? Memangnya dia mau nikah? Dengan siapa?" Hansol bingung.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti. Tentu saja denganku!"

Johnny menonjok lengan Jaehyun main-main. "Bilang saja kau tidak mau punya kakak ipar yang terlalu tampan sepertiku, Jae." Johnny menyeringai dengan sangat percaya diri.

Jaehyun mendengus. "Aku serius, hyung. Mulai nanti malam, Taeyong hyung akan tinggal di rumahku, sebagai calon pengantinku, bukan kakak tiri lagi! Ayahnya dan ibuku kan sudah bercerai 3 tahun yang lalu."

Johnny menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil memicingkan mata dengan sorot kasihan pada Jaehyun. "Sepertinya dia masih mengigau. Sudah-sudah, ayo kita mulai latihan!"

Tapi, lain halnya dengan Johnny, Hansol menanggapi perkataan Jaehyun dengan serius. "Jae, tapi… bagaimana dengan Ten?"

"Hah? Ten kenapa?" Jaehyun bingung.

Hansol menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Ten naksir Taeyong hyung juga?"

"Sedikit sih, tapi dia lebih naksir…."

"HEY KALIAN! JANGAN BERGOSIP TERUS! AYO PEMANASAN!"

Kata-kata Hansol terpotong oleh Johnny.

"Hyung naksir Taeyong hyung juga, kan? Jangan mengelak!" Jaehyun mulai berlari kecil mengitari lapangan basket. Ia sengaja berlari di samping Hansol.

Hansol terkekeh. "Iya sih, sedikit. Mana ada yang tidak kepincut oleh wajah memesona Taeyong?! Aaah, dia benar-benar cantik dan imut." Hansol berhenti bicara ketika merasakan tatapan siap membunuh yang dilayangkan oleh Jaehyun. "Eh, tapi tentu saja aku lebih menyukai Yuta. Yaaa sama seperti Ten yang naksir Taeyong, tapi sebenarnya lebih naksir…"

"JI HANSOL! JUNG JAEHYUN! BERHENTI MENGOBROL, SIALAN! TAMBAH 10 KELILING!"

Wajah Jaehyun dan Hansol langsung memucat. Kapten mereka, Johnny Seo, memang benar-benar mengerikan kalau sedang _bad mood._ Tapi…

"Hyung, maaf aku telat, soalnya…." Ten yang baru datang langsung membungkuk minta maaf. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Johnny tersenyum manis. Manis sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ten. Kau pasti capek ya lari-lari. Duduk dulu, minum, lalu regangkan otot-ototmu." Lirikan mata Johnny pada Ten benar-benar seperti "buaya".

Johnny yang sedang _bad mood_ memang mengerikan, tapi… ia selalu bisa luluh pada cowok-cowok cantik dan imut seperti Ten dan Taeyong. Kalau pada Jaehyun dan Hansol sih, mana mungkin!

.

.

Taeyong itu sangat _clingy_ pada Jaehyun, tapi tidak pernah sadar, apalagi mengakuinya!

Biasanya, ia akan senang bila Jaehyun juga _clingy_ padanya. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sangat sebal tiap kali Jaehyun bertingkah sok manja di hadapannya.

Taeyong tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi ia bisa menduga apa "akar" dari semua ini.

Taeyong merasa Jaehyun tidak ingin dirinya tergabung dalam _peers_ Jaehyun, terutama dengan teman-teman klub basketnya! Taeyong merasa… pastilah dirinya tidak se-keren teman-teman Jaehyun di klub basket, karena itulah Jaehyun malu mengajak Taeyong bergabung bila klub basket mengadakan jalan-jalan ke tempat wisata atau hanya sekedar nongkrong bareng di kafe! Jaehyun bahkan melarang Taeyong datang menontonnya latihan basket! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Ya, semuanya pasti berakar dari sana.

Meskipun Jaehyun bersikeras bahwa alasannya tidak mengizinkan Taeyong datang ke setiap acara apapun yang berhubungan dengan klub basket adalah karena Jaehyun tidak suka bagaimana cara teman-teman klub basketnya "memandang" Taeyong, dengan tatapan jelalatan mereka, tetap saja jauh di dalam lubuk hati Taeyong…. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia terus menduga-duga _'jangan-jangan Jaehyun hanya malu karena aku tidak keren, dan mungkin pandangan teman-teman basket Jaehyun bukanlah jelalatan, tapi memandang rendah diriku yang sangat payah olahraga ini. Bisa saja kan?'_

Praduga-praduga itulah yang menjadi "akar" kekesalan Taeyong pada Jaehyun.

Tapi, se-kesal apapun Taeyong pada sikap _clingy_ Jaehyun padanya, tetap saja ia jauh lebih kesal lagi melihat ada orang lain yang _clingy_ pada Jaehyun! Terutama bila orang tersebut adalah Doyoung!

Seeperti saat ini, di saat Jaehyun dan Taeyong berjalan beriringan menuju kantin untuk makan siang, tiba-tiba saja Doyoung datang menghadang. "Jae! Ke ruang OSIS yuk! Ada yang harus dibicarakan tentang festival."

"Tapi…"

"Aku bawa bekal makan siang banyak kok, nanti bisa makan sambil diskusi." Doyoung memotong Jaehyun. Kedua mata Doyoung yang berbinar indah (tapi Taeyong tidak mau mengakuinya) kini menatap Jaehyun lekat-lekat, memohon. Bibirnya dimajukan beberapa cm.

Taeyong mendengus. _'Apa-apaan dia?!'_ batinnya kesal.

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang. "Oke." Katanya pada Doyoung. Langsung saja Doyoung memekik senang dan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di lengan Jaehyun, menariknya agar cepat pergi dari sana.

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Taeyong. "Hyung, maaf ya, kau jadi makan sendiri."

Taeyong ingin mengumpat kesal pada Jaehyun, ingin menangis, ingin menjambak rambut Doyoung, tapi … ia berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Dengan wajahnya yang datar dan dingin ia berkata. "Mana mungkin aku makan sendiri. Nanti di kantin pasti banyak kok yang mau makan denganku." Taeyong membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan pergi dengan penuh keanggunan, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang menganga lebar. Khawatir, tentu saja. Jaehyun tahu betul, banyak sekali orang yang rela makan siang bareng Taeyong, bahkan mentraktir Taeyong apapun hanya agar mereka bisa menatap wajah Taeyong dari dekat!

"Jae, ayo!" Doyoung kini menyeret Jaehyun, tapi mata Jaehyun tak lepas dari sosok Taeyong yang semakin menjauh.

Taeyong berjalan ke kantin dengan gontai. Iya sih, pasti banyak yang mau makan bersamanya, tapi… Taeyong merasa tidak nyaman. Orang-orang itu pasti hanya penasaran padanya karena berbagai macam gossip jelek tentang dirinya! Mereka hanya akan mengorek informasi darinya, menggali kelemahannya, kemudian menjatuhkannya semakin dalam.

Taeyong memang tidak peka. Pikirannya juga dipenuhi prasangka buruk. Padahal kan yang sebenarnya, orang-orang itu mengagumi dirinya. Memang sih awalnya mereka penasaran karena gossip yang beredar, tapi sikap Taeyong membuktikan kalau semua gossip itu hanyalah omong kosong. Lagipula, sejak awal… banyak juga kok yang tidak peduli dengan gossip, dan lebih memilih menjadi _secret admirer_ nya.

"Taeyong hyung!" Suara serak-serak basah Jisung membuat Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jisungie~~" Taeyong nyengir senang.

"Mana Jaehyun hyung?"

Taeyong memberenggut lagi. "Direbut Doyoung!"

Jisung terkesiap. "Jadi hyung makan sendiri?"

Taeyong mengangguk lemah.

"Makan siang denganku saja, hyung! Nanti kukenalkan pada teman-temanku. Ada Renjun, Chenle, Haechan, dan Jaemin. Jeno juga sering makan bareng kami kalau tidak sibuk klub musik. Hyung sudah kenal Jeno kan? Meskipun dia jarang datang ke rapat persiapan festival."

Taeyong tersenyum. "Eung! Ayo!"

Siang itu, Taeyong menyadari bahwa ia merasa lebih cocok bergaul dengan anak-anak kelas 10 dibanding kelas 12.

.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Taeyong sangat terkejut mendapati Doyoung sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Taeyong hyung!"

"Eh? Aku?" Taeyong masih tidak percaya, Doyoung – yang terlihat tidak menyukainya, sama seperti ia tidak menyukai Doyoung – kini malah sudah berdiri menunggunya di luar kelas dan kini bicara padanya!

Doyoung membuka tas gendongnya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kenapa… kau ada di sini?" Taeyong masih terheran-heran.

Doyoung tidak menjawabnya, tapi malah mengeluarkan 2 botol susu pisang dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkan kedua botol itu pada Taeyong. "Untukmu."

"Eeeeh?"

Doyoung mengangkat bahu. "Kau itu kerempeng sekali!"

Taeyong membelalakkan matanya. Apa-apaan si Doyoung ini?! Tadi bersikap baik, eh sekarang malah menghinanya!

"Bagaimana kau akan bisa bertahan dengan tubuhmu yang seperti orang penyakitan itu, hah?! Sebagai pengagum Jaehyun, kau harus tahan banting. Fisik dan mental harus kuat! Persaingan para pengagum Jaehyun itu sangat mengerikan, kau tahu? Aku ini yang paling jinak. Asal kau tahu saja, gossip jelek yang beredar tentangmu selama ini bukan disebabkan oleh mulut besar Kai hyung dan Sehun hyung, tapi para pengagum Jaehyun yang mengadu domba kalian! Mereka tahu kau ini mantan kakak tirinya Jaehyun." Doyoung menepuk-nepuk pundak Taeyong. "Semangat! Aku sangat iri padamu, kau tahu? Aku benci padamu, tapi aku juga benci mereka yang telah menghancurkan nama baikmu. Tenang saja, aku selalu bersaing dengan sehat. Sampai besok, hyung!"

Taeyong menatap kepergian Doyoung dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudnya? Pengagum Jaehyun? Apaan sih?! Dasar orang aneh!" Taeyong menggerutu. "Hmm, lumayan juga sih dapat susu gratis."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Taeyong, ada 4 pasang mata yang diam-diam menatapnya, merencanakan sesuatu yang keji. "Si gigi kelinci itu munafik sekali! Persaingan sehat apanya?! Dia selalu cari-cari alasan agar bisa dekat-dekat Jaehyun!"

"Benar." Sahut temannya.

"Seperti kata pepatah, dalam perang dan cinta, semuanya adil. Kita bersaing dengan tidak sehat? Apa salahnya! Si gigi kelinci itu yang sok baik di hadapan Jaehyun Oppa!"

"Benar. Aku setuju."

"Ah, kau sih jawabnya benar-benar terus, Oppa!"

"Sudahlah, jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Taeyong hyung?" Yang di sebut 'Oppa' akhirnya memusatkan kembali fokus mereka.

"Apapun. Pokoknya yang membuat si wajah gigolo itu menjauh, se-jauh-jauhnya dari Jaehyun hyung." Jawab pria yang paling muda.

"Bawa saja mantan pacarnya kemari. Kudengar dia seperti kesetanan, terus-menerus mencari Taeyong."

"Bodoh! Kau pikir mudah mendapatkan kontak mantan pacarnya itu?! Pikirkan baik-baik, justru… kalau mantannya itu datang, Taeyong akan diuntungkan!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia akan berusaha menjadikan Jaehyun kesatria nya. Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun luluh?"

"Jadi, bagaimana dong?"

"Boleh saja memanfaatkan mantan Taeyong, tapi pikirkan baik-baik plot nya. Pokoknya yang harus menguntungkan kita."

.

.

.

Catatan Penulis : Siapakah keempat orang itu? HAHAHA.

Aduh, senin masih UAS, tapi pusing ah belajar terus, mendingan nonton video sama nulis ff. XD

Ya ampuun, aku masih greget banget sama momen jaeyong di MAMA. _

Dotae juga manis banget. XD

Maaf kalau banyak typo. Makasih udah baca + review!


	6. Special Chapter

_**SPECIAL CHAPTER**_

Saat Jaehyun berumur 7 tahun dan Taeyong 8, tinggi badan Jaehyun sudah jauh melebihi Taeyong. Tentu perbedaannya tidak se-jauh saat ini, tapi tetap saja, bahkan sejak kecil pun Jaehyun lebih terlihat seperti kakak dibanding adik.

Satu tahun sekali, selama seminggu penuh setiap awal musim panas, mereka pasti pergi berlibur ke rumah kakek dan neneknya Taeyong di Kyoto, Jepang.

Jaehyun senang sekali memakai yukata dan pergi ke festival-festival musim panas, membeli berbagai macam jajanan yang menurut Taeyong rasanya sangat aneh, mencoba berbagai macam permainan tradisional Jepang, sampai menonton tarian tradisional dan memeragakannya di hadapan kakek dan nenek Taeyong di rumah.

Jaehyun kecil memang sangat pandai mencuri perhatian kakek dan nenek Taeyong dengan tingkahnya yang lucu. Taeyong tidak keberatan tentu saja, karena Taeyong pun menganggap Jaehyun sangat lucu, terutama ketika Jaehyun memakai Yukata dan mulai menari tarian-tarian konyol sambil menyanyikan lagu Jepang yang lebih banyak salah ucapnya sehingga terdengar jauh lebih lucu lagi.

Satu hal yang membuat Taeyong cemas adalah ketika Jaehyun berlari ke sana ke mari di tengah kerumunan dengan terlalu bersemangat. Taeyong tidak bisa berlari se-cepat Jaehyun. Taeyong tidak mudah tertarik dengan layang-layang besar berbentuk ikan. Taeyong tidak suka mencoba memakan makanan pinggir jalan yang dijual di festival, ia lebih suka ramen buatan neneknya. Taeyong juga tidak begitu tertarik melihat kembang api, karena festival kembang api pasti selalu diadakan tepat sebelum tengah malam, dan Taeyong terlalu mengantuk untuk terus terjaga.

Tapi, agar ia bisa selalu berada di samping Jaehyun setiap saat, setiap detik, 24/7, Taeyong rela berlarian ke sana-kemari mengejar Jaehyun yang larinya cepat sekali, jauh lebih cepat dari Sonic – karakter games kesukaan Taeyong - membuat kaki-kaki kecilnya kewalahan, pegal setengah mati. Tapi Taeyong tidak pernah protes pada Jaehyun. Tidak pernah memerintahkannya untuk berjalan saja pelan-pelan daripada berlari. Malah, pada akhirnya, Taeyong jugalah yang membantu memijiti kaki Jaehyun sepulangnya dari festival.

"Hyung, kakiku pegal. Hehehe."

Taeyong hanya mencubit pelan pipi chubby Jaehyun, kemudian tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun ia mulai memijiti kaki Jaehyun. Padahal kakinya sendiri juga terasa luar biasa pegal, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

.

Demi Jaehyun, Taeyong rela berdiri di bawah teriknya sinar matahari, bermain layang-layang, bahkan sampai mengikuti lomba layangan karena Jaehyun memaksanya. Taeyong tidak bisa menolak saat Jaehyun dengan semangatnya meminta menjadi "partner" menerbangkan layang-layang besar berbentuk ikan, entah ikan apa, Taeyong tidak ingat, yang pasti bentuknya aneh sekali dan memiliki sayap. Taeyong tidak mengeluh meskipun tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Rasanya tiduran di lantai kayu di rumah neneknya sambil makan es krim lebih nikmat dibanding main panas-panasan seperti ini, di musim panas pula! Kulit Taeyong yang memang tidak se-putih kulit Jaehyun jadi terlihat semakin gosong. Teman-temannya di sekolah nanti pasti mengira dia menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan berjemur di pantai, meski pada kenyataanya dia berjemur di tengah padang rumput sambil menatap ke langit dan menerbangkan layang-layang bodoh!

"Hyung, kau capek tidak?" Jaehyun nyengir lebar. Kedua matanya yang sipit membentuk bulan sabit yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Tentu saja Taeyong capek, tapi melihat betapa bersemangatnya Jaehyun saat ini… entah kenapa rasa capeknya tidak sebanding. Tidak sebanding dengan melihat senyuman manis Jaehyun, terutama _eye smile_ nya.

"Kau capek tidak, Jae?" Taeyong balik bertanya.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak! Aaah, hyung, awaaas! Nanti benang nya membelit benang peserta lain. Ayo jalan pelan-pelan ke sini…" Jaehyun menarik ujung _t-shirt_ Taeyong karena kedua tangan Taeyong kini memegang benang layangan.

"Nah, iya, di sini hyung. Layangan kita sudah terbang tinggi sekali yaa hyung. Katanya yang layangannya bisa bertahan sampai akhir, akan mendapatkan hadiah. Kita harus berhati-hati hyung, soalnya banyak saingan. Anak-anak yang lain sudah jauh lebih besar dari kita." Jaehyun tak berhenti mengoceh. Taeyong menghela napas lelah. Keringat bercucuran di kening dan lehernya.

"Sini hyung, gantian pegangnya." Jaehyun pada akhirnya merebut benang di tangan Taeyong, membuat Taeyong kegirangan. "Uwaaaa… anginnya pas sekali!"

Taeyong terduduk lemas di atas rumput, kedua matanya menyipit silau menatap langit tanpa awan – benar-benar biru jernih membentang tak terbatas – dan kini dipenuhi puluhan layangan dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna.

"Hyung, wajahmu merah sekali. Kulit hyung kan sensitif. Tadi pakai _sunscreen_ dulu tidak? Harusnya hyung bawa topi juga!"

Kata-kata Jaehyun berikutnya membuat Taeyong terkekeh. Iya sih, Taeyong memang sangat lelah, kepanasan, dan menurutnya lomba layangan ini sangatlah konyol. Taeyong memang lebih memilih tiduran di rumah neneknya yang sejuk daripada berada di lapangan rumput yang terasa seperti gurun gersang ini. Tapi, bila ia harus memilih, ia tetap akan memilih di manapun Jaehyun berada, bahkan di padang rumput yang luar biasa panas ini sekalipun! Taeyong rela, asalkan ia bisa melihat Jaehyun tertawa lepas seperti saat ini.

.

Menurut Taeyong, miso ramen buatan neneknya sangatlah juara! Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kelezatannya. Sudah enak, gratis pula! Taeyong rela makan ramen terus setiap hari dibanding makan sandwich, burger, steak, apalagi nasi! Tapi lain halnya dengan Jaehyun. Anak itu lebih suka jajan jajanan di pinggir jalan. Apalagi kalau ada festival tahunan besar-besaran seperti sekarang ini! Jaehyun pasti akan mencoba SEMUA makanan dan minuman yang dijual di festival, yah kecuali sake dan minuman beralkohol lainnya tentu saja, bisa diomeli habis-habisan nanti saat ibu kandungnya dan ayah tirinya datang menjemputnya ke Kyoto.

Taeyong tidak suka coba-coba jajajan aneh di pinggir jalan. Ia masih ingat ketika Jaehyun membeli mochi mini berbagai rasa yang ternyata rasanya aneh-aneh. Taeyong muntah ketika memakan mocha rasa wasabi!

"Wasabi itu enak, hyung! Terus, katanya kan wasabi itu berfungsi sebagai penetralisir setelah kita makan ikan mentah. Kalau ada bakteri, nanti bakterinya mati."

Taeyong hanya tersenyum masam. "Waah kau pintar sekali Jaehyunnie!" Ini bukan sindiran, tapi benar-benar pujian, meskipun wajah Taeyong sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Masalahnya, Jaehyun sudah berlarian lagi ke sana-kemari, siap mencoba jajanan unik – aneh kalau menurut Taeyong – lainnya.

Seperti bayangan, Taeyong mengikuti Jaehyun diam-diam. Takut kehilangan.

.

Taeyong tidak kuat menahan kantuk. Pesta kembang api pasti selalu ada setiap malam, dan herannya Jaehyun tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk menontonnya. Di hari pertama, kakek dan nenek menemani mereka melihatnya di pusat kota, agar lebih jelas katanya. Di hari ke-2, mereka melihatnya di dekat kuil di dekat rumah. Di hari ke-3, saat Jaehyun ingin melihatnya lagi, kakek dan nenek memintanya agar melihatnya dari rumah saja, di halaman depan. Di hari ke-4, Jaehyun ingin melihatnya lagi, dan Taeyong terpaksa menemaninya terjaga, lagi dan lagi.

"Hyung ngantuk?" Jaehyun cemberut.

Taeyong menggeleng, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong. Kedua matanya merah, dan mulutnya terbuka, menguap lebar.

"Tidur dulu saja sebentar hyung, nanti aku bangunkan." Jaehyun menarik Taeyong mendekat dan membuat kepala Taeyong bersandar di bahu lebar Jaehyun.

" _Gomawo,_ Jaehyunnie." Taeyong tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun terlelap dengan damai.

"HYUUUUNG…HYYUUUNG BANGUUUUUN! KEMBANG APINYAAAA!"

Rasanya Taeyong baru memejamkan mata satu detik, padahal aslinya sudah 30 menit berlalu. Guncangan pelan di tubuhnya membuat kedua mata sayu nya terbuka lebar.

"Woaaahhhh…. Kereeennnn!" Kedua mata Jaehyun berbinar. Senyumannya benar-benar lebar.

Mau tak mau, Taeyong pun ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya, senyuman Jaehyun menular. "Kau suka sekali kembang api ya Jaehyunnie?"

"Hmm!" Jaehyun mengangguk cepat. Matanya masih menatap langit dengan sungguh-sungguh, dipenuhi binary-binar kekaguman. "Nanti kalau sudah besar… aku mau menciptakan kembang api yang bisa terlihat indah meskipun dilihat di siang hari."

"Hah? Pasti aneh melihat kembang api di siang hari, Jaehyunnie."

"Iya, karena itulah aku ingin menciptakan kembang api yang terlihat bagus meskipun dilihat di siang hari."

Taeyong tertawa geli. Konyol, pikirnya. Tapi, jawaban Jaehyun berikutnya membuatnya terdiam.

"Soalnya hyung nggak pernah kuat tidur larut malam. Aku ingin hyung menikmati kembang api juga, tanpa merasa lelah dan ngantuk seperti ini." Jaehyun nyengir polos.

Mata Taeyong berkaca-kaca.

Malam berikutnya, setelah acara merengek manja Taeyong kepada kakek dan neneknya, tanpa sepengetahuan Jaehyun, akhirnya ia dan Jaehyun bisa menyalakan kembang api kecil di taman rumah nenek setelah makan malam.

"Kembang apinya mahal sekali, Tae." Gumam kakek.

"Tidak apa-apa kek, yang penting Taeyong senang." Timpal nenek.

Taeyong terkekeh. "Sssst, jangan bilang Jaehyun ya kalau aku yang minta kalian membelikan ini."

Malam itu, Taeyong bisa tidur lebih awal. Ia juga merasa bahagia. Bukan karena kembang apinya, tapi karena Jaehyun bahagia.

"Hyung, aku baru tahu ada kembang api yang bisa dipegang seperti ini!" Kedua mata Jaehyun membulat sempurna.

"Jangan disentuh!" Taeyong panik.

"Iya iya, hyung bawel. Aku hanya memegang batang pegangannya kok. Aku kan jenius, masa percikan apinya aku pegang?!"

"Kembang api itu bukan percikan api, jenius!" Taeyong menyeringai.

"Terus apa dong? Ya percikan api doong hyung! Sudah jelas-jelas ada kata API nya!" Jaehyun ngotot sambil melotot tajam.

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Iya, iya, terserah. Yang penting, bisa lihat kembang api sebelum tengah malam kan?"

Jaehyun nyengir. "Iya hyung! Meskipun kembang apinya kecil, tapi jauh lebih menyenangkan karena aku bisa melihatnya sedekat ini. Daaan, hyung juga jadi bisa melihatnya tanpa ngantuk. Hehehe."

Udara malam itu memang hangat, tapi hati Taeyong jauh lebih hangat. Aah, ia sangat beruntung memiliki adik yang baik hati seperti Jaehyun.

"Hyung, besok sore ikut lomba kimono yuk! Meskipun itu lombanya khusus buat anak cewek sih. Tapi hyung ikut saja ya! Menyamar. Hyung kan cantik. Hyung pasti menang! Aku mau hadiahnya. Ya hyung? Please… please… hyuuung, hadiahnya bisa makan takoyaki sepuasnya di restoran yang enak itu, sama dapat voucher ke taman bermain juga." Jaehyun memelas dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Jaehyun itu baik, meski lebih sering menyebalkan.

Kapan sih, Taeyong bisa menolak permintaan Jaehyun tanpa merasa bersalah?!

.

Sekarang, saat Jaehyun 16 tahun, dan Taeyong 17, entah kenapa rasanya Taeyong tidak se-penurut dulu!

Pengandaiannya, dulu… kalau Jaehyun meminta Taeyong lompat ke jurang sekalipun, Taeyong pasti akan melakukannya.

Tapi sekarang… Jaehyun memintanya untuk tidak perlu melihat Jaehyun latihan basket saja susahnya minta ampun! Ke mana perginya Taeyong hyung nya yang penurut itu?!

"Hyuung, kenapa hyung datang ke sini?!" Napas Jaehyun terengah-engah. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tengah berlatih basket untuk persiapan turnamen ketika matanya menangkap sosok Taeyong yang berjalan mendekati lapangan basket, lalu duduk di kursi penonton.

"Doyoung yang mengajakku kemari." Taeyong menjawab dengan cuek, mengabaikan siulan-siulan jahil yang dilontarkan Johnny.

Doyoung mendelik kesal pada Taeyong. "Hyung! Bukannya kau yang…"

"Diam!" Taeyong mencubit pinggang Doyong sambil berbisik pelan.

"Sejak kapan kalian berteman?" Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Kami tidak berteman!" Taeyong dan Doyoung langsung menjawab kompak.

Jaehyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke, oke, terserah."

"Taeyongieeee~~~~" Johnny berlari mendekat dengan cengiran nakal. Jaehyun menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu." Johnny mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

"Bukannya kita baru bertemu saat di kantin tadi? Saat makan siang?" Taeyong bertanya dengan bingung, dan kelewat polos.

"Tapi aku sudah merindukanmu, _sweetie_." Johnny menggoda dengan lihai.

"HYUNG, KAU MAKAN SIANG DENGAN JOHNNY HYUNG?!" Jaehyun heboh.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Hmmm."

Wajah Jaehyun yang memang sudah pucat jadi terlihat semakin pucat. Lain kali, ia tidak akan pernah mau lagi mengadakan rapat sambil makan siang! Atau, kalaupun harus rapat, Taeyong harus ikut bersamanya!

"Sama Jisung, Jeno, Chenle, Renjun, Jaemin, dan Haechan juga." Taeyong nyengir lebar dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Makan dengan mereka asyik kan, John?"

Johnny mengangguk, kelewat bersemangat. "Tentu saja, _Sweetie_! Apalagi makan dengannmu. Atau memakanmu?" Kalimat Johnny yang terakhir terdengar berbahaya. Rasanya Jaehyun ingin menonjok wajah kakak kelasnya yang buaya itu saat ini juga!

"Ih, aku kan nggak enak! Hahaha." Taeyong malah menimpali dengan bodoh. Johnny tertawa. Jaehyun menatapnya dengan kobaran api di kedua matanya yang membelalak lebar dan mengerikan, siap membunuh. Doyoung mendengus dengan sebal.

"Dasar kakak kelas gombal!" Doyoung berkata dengan keras dan berani.

"Hey Doyoungie… jangan marah doong karena aku berpaling darimu." Johnny mengedip genit.

"Cih!" Doyoung semakin sebal. Tanpa sadar ia menggandeng lengan Taeyong. "Ayo Tae hyung, lebih baik kita pulang duluan, atau makan tteokpoki daripada melihat wajah buaya darat, aaah, bukan buaya tapi komodo, dinosaurus super playboy ini!"

Johnny hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati dengan ejekkan Doyoung.

"Jaehyunnie, aku duluan ya!" Taeyong masih sempat melambaikan tangannya meskipun saat ini ia tengah diseret Doyoung dengan paksa, menjauhi lapangan.

"Iya hyung!"

Dalam hati, Jaehyun sangat berterimakasih pada Doyoung.

"Tapi aneh. Kupikir…, Doyoung naksir padaku. Apa ia jadi naksir Taeyong hyung ya? Ah, nambah lagi dong 1 sainganku."

.

.

.

Catatan Author : Udah nulis ini dari Sabtu kemarin, tapi belum selesai, akhirnya malam ini beressss! Hihihi


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Pagi _hyuuuuung_."

Begitu Taeyong turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 dan berjalan memasuki ruang makan, sapaan riang Jaehyun langsung terdengar.

"Tumben sudah bangun, Jae." Taeyong berkata sambil menguap lebar.

Jaehyun hanya cengengesan. Mulutnya masih terus mengunyah.

Taeyong membuka lemari di dekat dispenser yang biasanya berisi cemilan-cemilan miliknya dan Jaehyun. Badannya membungkuk, lengannya mengaduk-aduk berbagai macam _snack_ di dalam sana, terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Hyung cari apa? Kalau lapar, tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Bibi masih masak nasi goreng."

"Aku cuma mau minum susu sama oreo." Taeyong menjawab tanpa membalikkan badannya. Masih sibuk mencari.

Jaehyun gelagapan. "Hah? Oreo? Yang krim cokelat?"

"Iya."

"Sudah aku makan."

"KENAPA KAU MENGHABISKAN _SNACK_ -KU?" Taeyong langsung membalikkan badannya begitu mendengar jawaban Jaehyun. Kedua mata cokelat gelapnya yang biasanya terlihat lembut dan cantik kini terlihat tajam, dingin, dan mengerikan.

"Eh? Tidak kuhabiskan kok, _hyung_. Ini, masih ada sisa satu." Jaehyun nyengir tanpa dosa.

Taeyong menghembuskan napas kesal. Lalu berjalan menuju dapur sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Setelah meraih sebotol susu cokelat dari dalam lemari pendingin, Taeyong pun cepat-cepat berjalan lagi melewati Jaehyun yang hanya menatap Taeyong dengan geli.

Jaehyun mengikuti Taeyong naik tangga ke lantai 2, dan tepat sebelum Taeyong masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya, Jaehyun menahan lengan Taeyong. "Ini _hyung_ , oreo nya masih ada satu lagi. Nih." Bukannya memberikan oreo itu pada Taeyong dengan menggunakan tangannya, Jaehyun malah menyelipkannya di mulutnya sendiri lalu mendekatkannya ke wajah Taeyong, seolah-olah ingin (dia memang ingin sih, dan berharap) Taeyong akan memakan oreo itu. _Peppero kiss_ sudah terlalu pasaran, dan kemungkinan " _kiss_ " nya kecil sekali karena peppero itu lumayan panjang, sedangkan Oreo sekali gigit saja pasti bibir mereka bisa langsung saling bersentuhan, meskipun hanya sekilas.

Entah apa yang merasuki Jaehyun saat ini. Otak mesumnya? Mungkin. Atau memang ia sedang ingin mengerjai Taeyong saja.

"Sialan kau Jung! Lain kali aku akan menaruh semua persediaan _snack_ ku di dalam kamar!" Taeyong berteriak setelah menepis sebelah tangan Jaehyun yang memegang lengan atas Taeyong, lalu langsung membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terkekeh senang. Menggoda dan mengerjai Taeyong selalu bisa membuat _mood_ nya membaik.

"Cepat pakai seragam dan sarapan nasi goreng, _hyung_! Aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa menyetir dengan tenang. Aku tidak mau _hyung_ muntah lagi seperti kemarin gara-gara aku kebut-kebutan." Jaehyun mengetuk pintu kamar Taeyong pelan.

"Aku tidak mau sarapan!" Jawaban Taeyong masih terdengar ketus.

Jaehyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Ternyata saat _hyung_ nya berkata ingin makan oreo dan susu, ya hanya itulah yang akan ia jadikan sebagai sarapan. Memangnya Jaehyun, yang setelah menghabiskan sebungkus oreo (milik Taeyong) dan sekaleng _pringles_ (miliknya) masih juga akan menyantap sepiring penuh nasi goreng?!

" _Hyung_ makan _choco pie_ punyaku saja ya?" Jaehyun berusaha membujuk Taeyong.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hyung bisa ambil _snickers_ dan _hershey's kisses_ punyaku juga."

"Tidak mau!"

" _Hyuuuuung ~~~~_ "

"Berisik!"

Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Akhirnya, dengan langkah gontai, ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ransel. Nafsu makannya hilang.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah, sama sekali tak ada percakapan di antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Taeyong melirik Jaehyun yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir sekilas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. _'Apa aku keterlaluan?'_ Pikir Taeyong. _Mood_ Taeyong memang buruk sejak ia bangun tadi pagi. Salahkan mimpi buruknya! Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Jaehyun karena menumpahkan _mood_ buruknya begitu saja, bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Masa hanya gara-gara sebungkus oreo, ia jadi marah-marah tidak jelas?!

Dari waktu ke waktu, Taeyong terus curi-curi pandang ke arah Jaehyun. Jaehyun sepertinya tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus menyetir.

Dulu, saat mereka masih kecil, posisi mereka terbalik. Taeyong tidak pernah uring-uringan tidak jelas seperti ini pada Jaehyun. Taeyong lah yang selalu sabar menghadapi sikap manja Jaehyun. Tapi sekarang, kenapa Taeyong tidak bisa bersikap dewasa? Malah kekanakkan seperti ini!

Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya sejak dulu Taeyong tidak usah sok dewasa, sok jadi kakak. Nikmati masa kanak-kanak seperti anak-anak, dan nikmati masa remaja seperti para remaja. Bukannya terbalik. Saat masih kecil, Taeyong bersikap sok dewasa, tapi saat remaja ia malah bersikap layaknya anak kecil.

Taeyong menghembuskan napas lelah. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini di hadapan Jaehyun. Ya, ia memang "kakak" bagi Jaehyun, tapi entah kenapa setelah beranjak remaja ia selalu ingin menjadi yang diperhatikan, disayangi, dan dimanja.

"Kenapa berhenti, Jae?" Taeyong heran melihat Jaehyun menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Pikiran-pikiran negatif langsung memenuhi benak Taeyong. _'Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun menurunkanku di sini? Aku tidak tahu jalan! Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanku di tengah jalan?!'_ Taeyong panik. Atau, mungkin dia hanya terlalu banyak nonton drama!

"Tunggu sebentar ya, _hyung_." Jaehyun tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah ke luar. Taeyong bernapas lega. Ia pikir Jaehyun akan menyuruhnya ke luar dan pergi saja sendiri ke sekolah!

Taeyong mengamati Jaehyun yang berlari kecil ke mini market. "Jaehyun mau beli apa?"

Selama menunggu Jaehyun, Taeyong mengecek ponselnya. Ini masih pagi, tapi ponselnya sudah dibanjiri puluhan pesan, kebanyakan hanya _chat-chat_ iseng dari Johnny. Taeyong tersenyum sambil membalas pesan Johnny yang konyol. Menurutnya, Johnny itu lucu, tukang lawak, yaa meskipun sering membuatnya risih juga karena godaan-godaannya yang frontal dan memalukan. Taeyong tahu pria seperti Johnny tidak pernah serius, jadi ia pun hanya menanggapinya sebagai candaan saja. Sebagai selingan.

Semenjak putus dari cinta pertamanya, Park Chan Yeol, Taeyong belum naksir siapapun lagi. Iya sih, memang banyak pria yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, tapi ia masih belum siap untuk membuka hatinya. Ia masih belum bisa memercayakan hatinya pada siapapun. Ia takut dikecewakan lagi.

Taeyong bukanlah seseorang yang ahli dalam hal percintaan. Saat masih berstatus sebagai pacar Chanyeol pun, Taeyong terlalu lugu. Karena itulah, dengan mudahnya ia bisa ditipu dan dikhianati.

Taeyong masih belum bisa merasakan perhatian-perhatian dan kasih sayang yang "tersirat", maupun kebohongan-kebohongan dan pengkhianatan yang juga "tersirat".

Taeyong masih belum bisa membedakan mana kasih sayang yang sungguh-sungguh, dan mana yang hanya pura-pura. Siapa yang benar-benar menyayanginya, dan siapa yang hanya memanfaatkannya demi popularitas atau nafsu belaka, Taeyong tidak tahu.

Taeyong hanya ingin diperhatikan, didengar, dan dilindungi.

Ia ingin seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia tidaklah se-sempurna yang orang lain bayangkan.

Dulu Taeyong berpikir Chanyeol akan selalu ada untuknya, selalu menjaganya, selalu menyayanginya, dan selalu setia padanya. Siapa yang mengira, ternyata perasaan seseorang bisa berubah?! Atau tidak berubah? Mungkin sejak dulu… Taeyong nya saja yang terlalu banyak berharap. Semuanya hanya ilusi belaka. Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya!

Taeyong masih mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi ia masih waras untuk tidak kembali pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ia tidak ingin kembali pada orang yang telah mengkhianatinya! Seperti yang sudah Taeyong katakan sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa memaafkan pengkhianat! Para pengkhianat hanya akan membuka luka lama di hatinya, mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang menyakitkan, pada ibu kandungnya yang meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mengkhianati ayahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Taeyong menitikkan air mata. Ia terlalu banyak melamun, sehingga ia pun tidak tahu Jaehyun sudah kembali.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" Jaehyun terdengar panik sekali.

"Eh?" Taeyong akhirnya tersadar dan menatap Jaehyun dengan bingung.

Kedua alis mata tebal Jaehyun bertautan. Ia menangkup pipi Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan hangat, perlahan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Taeyong dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku…" Lirih Jaehyun. "Hyung pasti kesal padaku ya? Maafkan aku, _hyung_ …."

Taeyong terkejut saat Jaehyun menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Jaehyun membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Taeyong, kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh kurus Taeyong dengan erat, terlalu erat malah.

Taeyong terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaehyun. "Aku tidak kesal padamu, Jae."

"Tapi _hyung_ menangis…"

"Aku malah tidak sadar kalau aku nangis, Jae. Aku hanya sedang melamun…. mengingat masa lalu…"

Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong semakin erat, membuat Taeyong sesak.

Untungnya, sebelum Taeyong kehabisan napas, Jaehyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat, seolah berusaha membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Taeyong saat ini.

Taeyong yang ditatap terlalu intens oleh Jaehyun, jadi salah tingkah. Entah mengapa ia merasa tatapan Jaehyun sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda, tapi Taeyong tak tahu apa itu.

Jaehyun mengusap pipi Taeyong lagi dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seolah-olah ia takut sentuhannya akan menyakiti Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ masih sering memikirkan mantan _hyung_ ya?" Jaehyun terdengar sedih.

Taeyong tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Jaehyun selama beberapa saat, tidak mengerti mengapa Jaehyun terlihat menderita, jauh lebih menderita dibanding Taeyong sendiri yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh orang yang paling ia percayai dan paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

Taeyong mengangguk pelan, tapi kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tiba-tiba ingat ibuku juga…."

Jaehyun menarik Taeyong mendekat lagi, memeluknya sambil mengusap-usap rambut cokelat gelapnya yang halus.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat hyung sedih lagi. Aku tahu, aku sering membuat hyung tambah sedih dengan sikapku yang menyebalkan. Maafkan aku _hyung_ …"

Taeyong terkekeh. "Aku tidak sedih karenamu, Jae. Sungguh."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan _hyung_. Aku janji." Bisikan Jaehyun anehnya bisa membuat Taeyong tersenyum lebar. Hatinya terasa ringan dan hangat.

Taeyong mengelus punggung Jaehyun penuh sayang. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat mereka masih kecil dulu, saat Jaehyun menangis karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi oleh ayahnya.

Padahal saat ini yang sedang sedih kan Taeyong, tapi kenapa malah Taeyong yang menghibur Jaehyun?

Entahlah. Tapi Taeyong merasa Jaehyun terdengar sangat sedih. Lebih sedih daripada dirinya sendiri. Aneh memang. Taeyong tidak mengerti.

Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, Jaehyun menarik dirinya menjauh perlahan. " _Hyung_ , ini untuk _hyung_." Jaehyun meletakkan kantung plastik berisi 20 bungkus oreo dengan berbagai macam rasa di pangkuan Taeyong.

"Maaf, tadi aku menghabiskan oreo _hyung_."

Taeyong terkekeh, lalu mencubit pipi Jaehyun dengan gemas. "Kenapa beli banyak sekali, Jae?"

"Untuk persediaan. Dan sepertinya itu malah belum cukup _hyung_. Aku masih merasa bersalah."

"Ya ampun Jae…." Kali ini giliran Taeyong lah yang menarik Jaehyun ke dalam pelukan. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya sedang _bad mood_ , makanya uring-uringan hanya karena masalah sepele seperti oreo. Makananku… makananmu juga, Jae. Kau boleh makan semua _snack_ ku, jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan marah-marah lagi. Maafkan aku ya, Jae…"

" _Hyuuung_ …" Jaehyun yang merasa terharu, langsung membenamkan wajahnya di leher Taeyong, membuat Taeyong terkekeh geli.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita jalan lagi. Bisa-bisa kita terlambat, Jae."

Jaehyun mengangguk setelah Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya. " _Hyung_ makan oreo nya ya."

"Hmmm." Taeyong mengangguk riang sambil nyengir lebar.

Jaehyun mulai menyetir. Taeyong membuka satu bungkus oreo, memakannya dengan lahap, dan… tak lupa ia juga menyuapi Jaehyun.

"Rasanya lebih enak daripada yang tadi pagi aku makan _hyung_ , soalnya _hyung_ menyuapiku sih. Hehehe."

Taeyong tertawa. Kalau Jaehyun sudah bisa bercanda seperti ini lagi, itu tandanya semuanya baik-baik saja di antara mereka. _No hard feelings._

.

.

.

Saat tiba di parkiran sekolah, sebelum melepaskan sabuk pengaman, Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. "Nanti sore hyung mau melihatku latihan basket tidak? Agar aku lebih semangat latihannya. Hehehe."

Mata Taeyong membulat lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jaehyun memintanya menonton latihan basket?! Tumben! Biasanya Jaehyun berusaha keras membuat Taeyong menjauh dari lapangan!

Jaehyun masih tersenyum sambil menatap manik mata Taeyong yang terlihat sangat cantik, menunggu jawaban.

Jaehyun sudah memutuskan, mulai saat ini, ia akan berusaha berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Ia akan lebih memercayai Taeyong. Ia tidak akan melarang Taeyong ini itu lagi. Ia ingin melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat Taeyong bahagia.

Taeyong pernah bilang, ia senang melihat Jaehyun bermain basket. Maka Jaehyun akan membiarkan Tayeong melihanya, meskipun ada konsekuensi yang harus Jaehyun tanggung seperti siulan-siulan jahil Johnny dan lirikan-lirikan mata menyebalkan yang teman-teman klub basketnya layangkan pada Taeyong.

Mulut Taeyong terbuka sedikit. Jaehyun terkekeh karena Taeyong terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Sungguh, Jae? Aku boleh melihatmu latihan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Hmmm. Sekalian ajak Doyoung juga boleh." Jaehyun tidak tahu apakah Doyoung sudah berhenti naksir dirinya dan kini malah jadi naksir Taeyong atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, keberadaan Doyoung di samping Taeyong jauh lebih baik daripada membiarkan Taeyong datang sendiri ke "sarang buaya". Banyak "buaya-buaya" ganas yang lebih ganas daripada Johnny di klub basket, hanya saja mereka pandai memanipulasi, tidak terang-terangan seperti Johnny.

Doyoung itu sangat _sassy_ dan berani. Dia bisa melindungi Taeyong dari para "buaya" saat Jaehyun tidak bisa melindungi Taeyong.

Hey! Bukan berarti Jaehyun rela berbagi Taeyong dengan Doyoung. Hanya saja, ia percaya pada Doyoung. Kalau Doyoung memang ternyata kini jadi naksir Taeyong, yaa tidak masalah. Doyoung itu, selama naksir Jaehyun pun… paling hanya melakukan hal-hal konyol dan ingin diperhatikan. Jaehyun juga tahu, Doyoung tidak pernah benar-benar menyukainya, hanya naksir. Lalu kini, kalau memang benar Doyoung naksir Taeyong, atau malah menyukainya, lebih parah mungkin malah mencintainya, yaaa tidak masalah juga sih. Masalahnya hanya satu, saingan Jaehyun jadi bertambah.

Bagi Jaehyun, itu sih sudah biasa. Yang paling penting, bagaimana perasaan Taeyong. Jaehyun akan terus berjuang agar Taeyong balas menyukainya, lebih dari rasa suka seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Jae, kalau kau hanya ingin Doyoung menontonmu latihan, langsung saja bilang ke orangnya! Jangan melalui aku!"

"Eh?" Jaehyun bingung. Kenapa Taeyong terdengar ketus?

Sebelum Jaehyun sempat menjelaskan apapun, Taeyong sudah keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari meninggalkan Jaehyun yang hanya bisa bengong seperti orang bego.

"Taeyong _hyung_ kenapa? Apa salahku?" Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustrasi.

Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu mereka baikan, masa sudah marahan lagi sih?!

.

.

.

Setibanya di kelas, Taeyong langsung duduk dengan kesal. Dia juga bingung kenapa ia merasa begitu kesal saat Jaehyun menyebut nama Doyoung!

Ponselnya bergetar. Bel masuk masih lama, masih 20 menitan lagi. Kelas masih sepi. Kebanyakan teman sekelas Taeyong lebih suka datang saat menit-menit terakhir.

Taeyong mengecek ponselnya. Ia pikir, paling juga Johnny yang mengiriminya candaan konyol lagi. Atau Jisung, yang mengoceh tentang _dance_ , atau Haechan yang mengoceh tentang Mark, atau Renjun yang mengoceh tentang moomin, atau…. mungkin juga hanya pesan-pesan iseng yang dikirim oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, atau anak kelas lain yang katanya mengagumi Taeyong. Semua itu sudah biasa baginya. Ia juga tidak terlalu menanggapinya dengan serius.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Meskipun nomor yang muncul di layar ponsel nya kini adalah nomor yang asing baginya, Taeyong tidak bisa mengabaikan pesan ini begitu saja!

 _ **Taeyongie, ini aku. Akhirnya aku bisa dapat nomor ponselmu. Kudengar kau pindah ke Seoul? Aku benar-benar menyesal, Taeyongie. Kumohon…, maafkan aku. Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku akan pergi ke Korea secepat mungkin! Aku akan mengejarmu ke manapun kau pergi, bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun! Aku tidak akan menyerah. – Park Chan Yeol -**_

Napas Taeyong tercekat. Ya Tuhan!

Tangan Taeyong bergetar saat memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari ke kelas Jaehyun.

Untungnya, Jaehyun juga sepertinya berniat mengunjungi Taeyong, jadi mereka bisa bertemu lebih cepat di dekat kelas Taeyong.

"Jaehyunnie!" Taeyong langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ kenapa?" Jaehyun jadi semakin cemas karena kini tubuh Taeyong menggigil.

Jaehyun melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di tubuh Taeyong. Melindunginya. Menenangkannya.

"Ch-Chanyeol hyung me-mengirimiku pesan. Dia akan datang kemari, Jaehyunnie…."

"APA?!"

Taeyong meremas baju Jaehyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jaehyun. "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya! Apa aku harus pindah lagi? Ke mana? Apa sebaiknya aku pindah ke Jepang, ke rumah paman dan bibi di Tokyo? Atau tinggal sendir saja di rumah almarhum kakek dan nenek di Kyoto? Tidak ada yang bisa menemukanku di desa! Aku akan hidup dengan tenang, dan… dan…"

"Ssshhh, hyung, tenanglah…" Jaehyun berusaha menenangkan Taeyong sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya dan mengecupi kepalanya dengan lembut, tidak peduli kalau saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di koridor sekolah, dan ada beberapa anak yang melihat mereka.

"Coba mana ponselmu, _hyung?_ "

"Di.. di tas ku."

Jaehyun menuntun Taeyong berjalan ke kelasnya.

Kening Jaehyun berkerut. Bingung. "Ini kode nomor Korea Selatan, _hyung_. Di pesan tertulis : _**Aku akan pergi ke Korea secepat mungkin!**_ Tapi ini kode nomor ponsel Korea, bukan USA. Ada dua kemungkinan. Bisa jadi dia sudah ada di sini, atau… mungkin ini orang lain, bukan Chanyeol."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau dia sudah ada di sini, Jaehyunnie?" Mata Taeyong berkaca-kaca.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Kalau dia ada di sini, aku akan melindungimu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Jaehyun berkata dengan lembut sambil menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat.

Taeyong mengangguk.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, ada dua pasang mata yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka.

"Sialan! Rencana si Oppa gagal total kan! Dia bilang kalau kita mengirimi pesan palsu ini… Taeyong akan langsung lari, pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Jauh-jauh dari Jaehyun. Apaan?! Nyatanya… malah Jaehyun jadi semakin melindunginya!" Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan _eyeliner_ tebal menggerutu dengan kesal.

"Kita harus cari cara lain. Atau… datangkan saja sekalian mantan si gigolo itu kemari?" Pria berwajah cantik dengan rambut lurus se-bahu menggumam pelan.

"Pikirkan cara yang oke, idiot! Jangan ikut-ikutan cara bodoh si Oppa!" Tukas si gadis rambut merah dengan kesal. Ia makin kesal karena kini ia melihat Jaehyun – pemuda yang ia sukai sejak setahun yang lalu – malah berpelukan dengan Taeyong – murid baru kelas 12 yang sangat mengesalkan – di dalam kelas!


End file.
